No quiero vivir sin ti
by Brico4889
Summary: Mal es falsamente acusada de un crimen que no cometió. Sus amigos tendrán que demostrar que es inocente y evitar que la vuelvan a encerrar en la Isla *En memoria de Cameron Boyce
1. Chapter 1

**Soy consciente de que casi nadie va a leer esto, pero hace un tiempo me pidieron que escribiese algo en memoria a Cameron Boyce (cuando era pequeño veía Jessie en Disney Channel de modo que tengo un buen recuerdo de él) y como los Descendientes 3 se ha estrenado hace poco me pareció buena idea hacer la historia de esta saga. **

**En cuanto a la pareja de la historia, he elegido que sea un Mal x Carlos porque la historia estará muy centrada en Carlos, y Mal es la protagonista indiscutible de las películas, así que me pareció la opción lógica. También admito que tengo una debilidad por las parejas extrañas e improbables y esta, con suma diferencia, la pareja más extraña de este fandom. **

**Como ultimo apunte, en cuanto al marco de tiempo la historia se ubica durante Descendientes 2, aunque no usaré casi nada de la película y crearé mi propia historia, sobretodo porque no recuerdo muy bien la película y casi seguro cometería varios errores si intento repetirla. También quiero advertir que mi versión de la isla será mucho más oscura y realista de lo que vemos en las películas. Soy consciente de que al ser unas películas Disney tampoco podían mostrar nada demasiado violento o traumático pero creo que todos estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que en una isla poblada únicamente por los peores villanos de la historia, y sus hijos, las condiciones de vida deberían ser muchísimo más duras de lo que hemos visto. **

Carlos fue despertado por una lengua humeada lamiéndole la cara.

"Vamos, despierta, quiero ir a jugar" Le insistió Chico, si dejar de lamerle.

"Está bien, está bien, quítate de encima" Carlos se levantó de la cama y comprobó su teléfono "Ni siquiera son las ocho de la mañana"

"Soy un perro madrugador, ya lo sabes"

En la otra cama Jay se revolvió un poco, pero no se despertó. Su amigo aún no sabía que ahora Chico era capaz de hablar. En realidad los únicos que lo sabían eran él y Mal. Probablemente debería decírselo a Jay y Evie, por lo menos, pero no estaba seguro de como sacar el tema.

Carlos se vistió rápidamente, cogió la pelota de Chico, y fue con el perro a los jardines de la escuela.

"Escucha, Chico" Le comentó a su perro mientras paseaban "Imagino que debes de estar muy emocionado con lo de poder hablar, pero tienes que procurar no hacerlo nunca cuando estemos con otras personas"

"¿Por que?"

"Aquí son muy estrictos con el control de la magia y, si se enteran de esto, Mal podría tener problemas"

"Es la novia del futuro rey ¿que es lo peor que le puede pasar?" Dijo Chico tranquilamente, provocando que Carlos lo mirase sorprendido "¿Que? Solo porque antes no supiese hablar no significa que no entendiese lo que decíais"

"Da igual" Dijo Carlos, tras superar su estupor "Ben no puede saltarse las reglas por Mal, eso le haría dar muy mala imagen como monarca, así que de ahora en adelante procura hablar solo cuando estemos tú y yo solos"

"¿Y si está Mal?"

"Si, con ella también puedes hablar" Suspiró Carlos.

"¿Y Jay y Evie?"

"Con ellos también, pero nadie más" Carlos hizo una nota mental de decírselo a Jay y Evie cuando pudiese, ese día.

"De acuerdo. Tú mandas"

Al llegar a los jardines, Carlos tiró la pelota de Chico y este fue corriendo a buscarla pero cuando la cogió, en lugar de volver con Carlos, fue corriendo en otra dirección

"¡Oye! ¿A donde vas? Vuelve aquí" Gritó Carlos, siguiendo a su perro.

Mal estaba volviendo a su dormitorio, después de pasar toda la noche vagando sin rumbo por el bosque, cuando fue abordada por Chico.

"Hola" La saludó alegremente el perro.

Mal dio un salto, de la sorpresa, y se llevó una mano al pecho "Dios. Me has dado un susto de muerte"

"Carlos dice que contigo si que puedo hablar. ¿Quieres hablar?"

Mal frunció el ceño, insegura de como responder a eso pero no hizo falta que dijese nada, porque entonces llegó Carlos.

"Ahí estás. ¿Por que has salido corriendo...?" Se detuvo al ver con quien estaba Chico "Oh. Hola, Mal"

"Hola Carlos. ¿Empezando pronto el día?"

"Algo así, si" Carlos se fijó en el aspecto de Mal; Llevaba la misma ropa que solía llevar en la isla, pantalones, camiseta y chaqueta purpura, sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados y parecía muy cansada, como si no hubiese dormido nada en toda la noche "¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto" Respondió Mal, demasiado rápido, apartando la mirada "¿Por que lo preguntas?"

"Probablemente porque te ves fatal" Respondió Chico.

Sin perder tiempo Carlos volvió a coger la pelota y la lanzó tan lejos como pudo, para alejar a Chico de Mal.

"Lo siento por lo que ha dicho"

"No pasa nada. Imagino que debo tener una pinta espantosa"

"Bueno, al menos vuelves a parecerte un poco a ti misma" Ante la mirada confundida de Mal, Carlos señaló su vestimenta "Tu ropa"

Mal se río ligeramente "Ya empezaba a cansarme de los vestidos. Uno de vez en cuando no hay problema, pero echaba de menos mi antiguo look"

"Te ves mejor así" Le aseguró Carlos, sin saber porque lo estaba diciendo "Ahora solo falta que recuperes el pelo purpura y volverás a ser la Mal de siempre"

"¿Te refieres a esa chica que se metía contigo, y te intimidaba, en la Isla?" Bromeó Mal, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Carlos se río con nerviosismo "Pensándolo bien, igual te prefiero rubia y con vestidos"

"Nunca te he pedido disculpas ¿verdad? Por la forma en que te trataba"

"Eso es agua pasada" Le aseguró Carlos. Y era cierto, no le guardaba ningún rencor por ello.

"No estoy tan segura" Susurró Mal, apartando la mirada "A veces me pregunto si he cambiado de verdad, o solo lo estoy fingiendo"

"Vale, ahora empiezas a preocuparme. ¿Que está pasando? ¿Por que dices estas cosas? ¿Y por que parece que no hayas pegado ojo en toda la noche?"

"Ben y yo nos hemos peleado" Dijo Mal, tras un largo silencio.

Ahora Carlos se arrepentía de haber preguntado nada. No es que no quisiese ayudar a Mal, pero las peleas con novios no eran su especialidad. En absoluto.

"¿Es muy grave?"

"Él sigue intentando que sea algo que no soy. Me pone de los nervios. Me hace sentir que no pertenezco aquí, y nunca lo haré" En voz baja, añadió "A veces pienso que debería haberme quedado en la Isla"

Carlos la miró alarmado "Por favor, dime que no estás pensando en volver"

Mal se mordió el labio "Ayer lo pensé, durante un segundo. Estaba llorando, en mi cama, odiando todo en lo que se ha convertido mi vida y pensé en coger esa estúpida moto que Ben me ha comprado e irme de aquí"

"Pero no lo hiciste"

"Claro que no" Bufó Mal "Puedo estar algo desesperada, pero no soy idiota. Ese sitio es lo más parecido al infierno que podemos encontrar en la Tierra. Y sabes tan bien como yo que volver sería una sentencia de muerte"

Carlos asintió. Vivir en la Isla ya había sido muy duro, cuando crecían pero ahora, después de que ella evitase que su madre destruyese la barrera, no tenía ninguna duda de que todas las personas que vivían ahí quisiesen ver a Mal muerta.

"¿Has intentado hablar con Ben sobre como te sientes?"

"Si por _hablar de como me siento _te refieres a gritarnos y echarnos reproches el uno al otro, entonces si, lo he hecho" Mal sonrió con ironía y se pasó una mano por la cara, para limpiarse los ojos.

Carlos se sintió culpable. Estaba claro que Mal llevaba lidiando con esto desde hacía bastante tiempo y ni él, ni Evie ni Jay habían sabido verlo. Menudos amigos estaban hechos.

"Lo siento"

Mal negó con la cabeza "¿Por que te disculpas? Tú no has hecho nada"

"Quiero decir que siento que estés pasando por esto sola. Eres mi amiga y no he podido ver que lo estabas pasando mal. Ayer mismo, cuando entraste en mi habitación, estabas claramente alterada y lo único que me importó fue si habías hecho lo que necesitaba"

"No pasa nada, Carlos, entiendo que no soy la única que tiene problemas, no espero que vosotros tres estéis todo el rato encima mio para ver que necesito" Le aseguró Mal "Además, al final yo tampoco pude ayudarte con tu problema. Aunque eso fue más bien culpa de Chico"

"Oye, pero gracias a ti ahora tengo un perro que habla. Eso mola bastante" Dijo Carlos, haciendo que Mal se riese.

"Estoy de acuerdo, mola mucho" Ambos adolescentes pegaron un bote al oír la voz de Chico.

"¿Cuanto rato llevas ahí parado?" Le preguntó Carlos al perro.

"No lo se, desde que le has dicho que se ve mejor con esta ropa" Chico fue pasando la mirada del uno al otro "Vosotros dos hacéis buena pareja. Tal vez deberías pedirle salir a ella, en vez de a la otra"

Carlos se puso rojo como un tomate y, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Mal también se sonrojaba.

"Chico, cállate"

"Pero has dicho que con Mal si que puedo hablar" Dijo Chico, confundido.

"Si, pero..."

Carlos se vio interrumpido por el sonido de varias sirenas. A lo lejos vieron unos seis coches patrulla que se dirigían a la entrada de la escuela.

"Eso no puede ser bueno"

Mal estuvo de acuerdo "Vamos a ver que sucede"

Carlos cogió a Chico en brazos y, junto a Mal, fueron a donde estaban los coches patrulla, para descubrir que estaba pasando.

Si eso hubiese sucedido el año pasado probablemente habrían pensado que habían hecho algo mal, o cometido alguna infracción y venían a devolverlos a la isla. En realidad ese había sido uno de los mayores temores de Carlos, las primeras semanas que estuvo en Auradon.

Al acercarse vieron a unos quince agentes uniformados y un hombre y una mujer, que parecían ser detectives, hablando con la Hada Madrina.

"¿Que crees que está pasando?" Preguntó Carlos "¿Habrá desaparecido algún alumno?"

"De ser así me parece una reacción muy exagerada" Comentó Mal.

Entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba; En cuanto los vieron, todos los agentes sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia ellos.

"¡Alto ahí! ¡De rodillas con las manos sobre la cabeza! ¡AHORA!"

Confundidos se dieron la vuelta, esperando ver a alguien detrás suyo, pero no había nadie.

"¡He dicho que de rodillas, con las manos sobre la cabeza!" Repitió el mismo agente.

"Oiga, espere un momento" Protestó Carlos, agarrando con más fuerza a Chico "¿Puede alguien decirnos que demonios está pasando aquí?"

"Esto no va contigo, muchacho. Y aléjate de ella, es muy peligrosa"

"¿Disculpe?" Furiosa, Mal dio un paso hacia delante, para exigir explicaciones, pero se detuvo al ver todas las pistolas apuntándola directamente.

"¡Ni un paso más! Tenemos ordenes de disparar si ofreces resistencia"

Mal solo pudo mirar aturdida. La ira que sentía segundos antes había desaparecido, siendo substituida por confusión, estupor y, en menor medida, miedo. Miró a Carlos en busca de ayuda, pero estaba claro que él tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Mal!" Gritó Hada Madrina "Por favor, haz lo que te dicen. Si te resistes solo empeoraras las cosas"

Mal miró a su alrededor, intentando desesperadamente encontrar una solución. Claro, podía intentar usar un hechizo de teletransporte para salir de allí, pero no había ninguna garantía de que los policías no la disparasen antes de que pudiese terminarlo y, de todas formas, lo único que lograría sería convertirse en una fugitiva.

Lentamente alzó ambas manos y se puso de rodillas en el suelo. Carlos le preguntó con la mirada si estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo y ella asintió levemente, indicándole que se alejase. Lo ultimo que quería era que él también estuviese en problemas.

Tres agentes se acercaron a ella y uno sacó unas esposas, que emitían un brillo extraño, mientras los otros dos seguían apuntándola. En el momento en que las esposas se cerraron sobre su muñeca derecha, se sintió muy débil, como si llevase días sin comer ni dormir, y se habría caído al suelo si el agente no la hubiese sujetado.

"¿Que le habéis hecho?" Gritó Carlos, alarmado al ver como Mal casi no podía mantener el equilibrio.

"Son esposas anti-magia. Impide que los usuarios de la magia puedan usar sus poderes y provocan una sensación de debilidad" Explicó el policía mientras forzaba los brazos de Mal detrás de su espalda y le esposaba la otra muñeca "Maleficent Alakomoffi, queda arrestada. Se le acusa del intento de robo de la varita del Hada Madrina y el asesinato de cinco guardias del museo"

"¿Que?" Jadeó Mal, aún intentando acostumbrarse de la sensación que provocaban las esposas "Eso es absurdo, yo no he matado a nadie, ni he intentado robar la varita"

Los agentes la ignoraron y la cogieron del brazo para obligarla a levantarse. Mal se tambaleó un poco, pero logró no caerse, y dejó que la llevasen hacia los coches patrulla.

Al ver que de verdad iban a llevarse a su amiga detenida, Carlos dejó a Chico en el suelo e intentó llegar a ella, pero un agente se lo impidió.

"Debo pedirle que retroceda. No puede acercarse a la sospechosa"

"Solo quiero hablar con ella. Es mi amiga" Insistió Carlos.

"Lo siento, pero..."

De repente Hada Madrina estaba a su lado "Dejar que se despida de ella. Tened un poco de piedad, solo son críos"

"Él tal vez, pero ella es sospechosa de cinco asesinatos" Dijo el agente, sin embargo, tras un gesto de sus superiores se hizo a un lado "Que sea rápido"

Sin perder tiempo Carlos corrió al lado de Mal y la cogió de los hombros "Hey, tranquila. No te va a pasar nada ¿De acuerdo? Sin duda se trata de un malentendido. Seguro que Ben ya se está ocupando de arreglarlo todo"

Mal le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa, pese a que no estaba ni de lejos tan segura como él "Si, seguro que todo se aclara de inmediato, pero..."

"Sin peros" La interrumpió Carlos "Mañana nos estaremos riendo de esto, ya veras"

Mal deseaba de verdad compartir el optimismo de Carlos, pero algo en toda la situación le daba muy mala espina. Esos policías no sospechaban que ella hubiese cometido los crímenes sino que estaban seguros así que debían tener alguna prueba irrefutable.

Y eso solo podía significar que alguien le había tendido una trampa.

"Tenemos que irnos" Dijo el agente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Mal.

Antes de que se la llevasen, Carlos le dio un abrazo rápido. Fue un poco incomodo, ya que ella era incapaz de devolvérselo, pero esperaba que entendiese que podía contar con él, pasase lo que pasase.

Carlos observó impotente como metían a Mal en un coche patrulla y se alejaban de la escuela.

"¿A donde se la llevan?" Preguntó Carlos a Hada Madrina.

"A la comisaria. Van a ficharla y realizaran un interrogatorio"

"Mal solo tiene diecisiete años, no pueden interrogarla sin la presencia de sus padres o un tutor"

Hada Madrina alzó una ceja, sorprendida de que Carlos supiese eso "En circunstancias normales es cierto, pero la ley es mucho más dura con los seres capaces de usar magia. Además debido a la... particular situación de los padres de Mal, y la gravedad de los cargos el juez ha autorizado que se salten esa norma"

"¿El juez?" Carlos no daba crédito a lo que oía "¿Han hablado con un juez antes de detenerla? ¿Tan seguros están de que ha sido ella?"

Hada Madrina bajó la mirada "No voy a mentirte, Carlos, pinta muy mal. Ha sido Ben quien me ha informado de lo que pasaba y me ha pedido que colabore con los policías en todo lo que pueda. Y antes de que digas nada, debes saber que Ben tampoco ha tenido más remedio que colaborar con ellos. Como futuro rey no puede interferir en una investigación policial y menos aún si su novia está directamente implicada. Daría una imagen de favoritismo o, peor aún, de corrupción"

"Está bien, eso lo entiendo" Aseguró Carlos "¿Pero que va a pasar ahora?"

"Por el momento la policía quiere interrogar a todos los compañeros de Mal. No he tenido más remedio que aceptar, aunque he exigido estar presente en cada interrogatorio. Me consta que quieren hablar especialmente contigo, Evie y Jay de modo que seguramente os llamen los primeros"

"¿Y Ben?"

"Están hablando con él en este preciso instante. Me ha pedido que os lleve a ti, Evie y Jay a mi despacho. Quiere hablar con vosotros en cuanto acabe con la policía"

Carlos se pasó una mano por el pelo "Todo esto es una locura. Conozco a Mal, nunca haría eso de la que la han acusado. ¿Que pruebas tienen contra ella?"

"Carlos" Hada Madrina lo miró con tristeza "Tienen una grabación en la que se ve a Mal intentando robar la varita y matando a tres guardias"

Por primera vez Carlos se quedó sin palabras.

* * *

Evie, Carlos y Jay estaban en el despacho de Hada Madrina, esperando que llegase Ben.

Carlos se había topado con sus amigos, cuando iba a buscarlos, y ambos habían empezado a hacerle preguntas como locos. Por lo visto algún imbécil había grabado en vídeo el arresto de Mal y lo había subido a sus redes sociales de modo que, en esos momentos, ya debía saberlo toda la escuela.

"No os lo vais a creer" Gruñó Jay, mientras revisando su teléfono.

"¿Que ocurre ahora?" Preguntó Evie temiendo la respuesta.

"Estaba revisando los comentarios del vídeo, para ver cual es la opinión general de la gente y, por lo visto algunas personas están insinuando que Mal está engañando a Ben con Carlos"

"¿¡Que!?" Carlos agarró el móvil de Jay y empezó a leer los comentarios "¿Es una maldita broma? Lo único que he hecho ha sido abrazarla. ¿Que hay de malo en eso?"

Evie puso una mano sobre la de Carlos, para calmarlo "No hay nada de malo en eso. Apuesto a que si hubiese sido yo ahora estarían comentando que somos lesbianas, o algo así. La gente puede ser muy ruin en estos casos"

"Sobretodo con los niños de la Isla" Comentó Jay con amargura "Pensaba que, a estas alturas, ya lo teníamos superado, pero para muchos seguimos siendo únicamente los hijos de unos villanos. Nunca nos verán como algo más"

"Sabes que eso no es cierto, Jay" Le recriminó Evie.

Antes de que Jay pudiese decir nada más, Ben entró en el despacho.

"Ben" Evie se levantó para abrazarlo "¿Se sabe algo de Mal?"

"Solo que la están interrogando" Respondió Ben. Parecía terriblemente cansado "Le he conseguido un buen abogado, pero las pruebas que tienen contra ella son muy claras así que seguramente van a retenerla hasta que se celebre el juicio"

Jay apretó la mandíbula "Eres el maldito príncipe ¿No puedes simplemente ordenar que la suelten?"

"Es una investigación oficial, Jay y están cumpliendo todos los protocolos y normativas. No puedo interferir en favor de Mal, violaría completamente la separación de poderes"

"Pues vaya un novio que estás hecho" Escupió Jay.

Carlos se puso entre ambos antes de que las cosas se tensasen demasiado "¡Basta, Jay, así no ayudaremos a Mal! Ben no puede hacer más por ella de lo que está haciendo"

"Gracias, Carlos" Ben miró a Jay con disculpa "Jay, creeme, si pudiese sacarla lo haría, pero eso daría muy mala imagen. A ojos de la gente parecería que Mal es culpable y solo se libra de la cárcel porque su novio es el futuro rey"

Jay asintió a regañadientes pese a que claramente seguía sin estar de acuerdo con ello.

"¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?" Preguntó Carlos.

Ben suspiró "Esta madrugada, alrededor de las cinco y media se ha activado una alarma del museo, alertando a la policía. Dicha alarma solo se activa cuando alguien intenta manipular la barrera que protege la varita. Cuando la policía ha llegado al museo han encontrado dos guardias muertos en la entrada, y otros tres en la sala de la varita. Todas las cámaras habían sido inutilizadas, supuestamente con magia, excepto una. Esa cámara es una medida de seguridad adicional que mi padre ordenó instalar, su existencia solo es conocida por la familia real y el director del museo, Hada Madrina la encantó para que fuese inmune a la magia, por eso no se rompió como el resto de cámaras. He logrado que la policía me diese el vídeo" Ben titubeó "Si queréis os lo puedo enseñar, pero os advierto que no os gustará lo que vais a ver"

Tras compartir una rápida mirada, los tres asintieron y Ben sacó su portátil.

El vídeo mostraba la sala del museo donde se exponía la varita. Al cabo de unos segundos se vio una figura acercándose a la varita. Era Mal, sin duda. Ni Carlos, ni Jay ni Evie podían negarlo, por mucho que quisiesen.

Mal murmuró un hechizo, supuestamente para destruir la protección de la varita pero, en lugar de eso empezó a sonar la alarma. De inmediato aparecieron tres guardias, ordenando a Mal que no se moviese, pero ella les lanzó fuego por las manos y desapareció en una nube de humo purpura.

Cuando el vídeo terminó, todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir.

"Admito que la chica de ese vídeo se parecía muchísimo a Mal" Dijo al fin Jay "Pero aún me niego a creer que haya sido ella"

El cerebro de Carlos iba a mil por hora, intentando encontrar posibles explicaciones, y formas de ayudar a su amiga "¿La acusación contra Mal se basa únicamente en este vídeo?"

Ben lo miró incrédulo "¿Te parece poco? Yo también quiero creer que Mal es inocente pero, seamos sinceros, si fuese cualquier otra persona, al ver esto, no tendríamos ninguna duda de que es culpable"

Carlos sabía lo que Ben quería decir; Para cualquier persona que no conociese a Mal resultaba más que evidente que era culpable, y ser la hija de Maléfica sin duda no jugaba a su favor. Sin embargo...

"No sé casi nada de magia, pero tengo entendido que existen hechizos y pociones que te permiten adoptar el aspecto de otra persona"

"Es cierto, mi madre uso algo parecido con Blancanieves" Dijo Evie "Y por lo que sé no es un hechizo fácil de dominar"

"¿Estáis sugiriendo que investiguemos a todas las personas del reino, capaces de hacer magia, para ver si alguna de ellas le ha tendido una trampa a Mal?" Preguntó Ben.

"Claro que no, tardaríamos demasiado. Pero necesitamos plantear una duda razonable que explique porque se ve a Mal en ese vídeo, de ese modo es probable que el juicio se retrase y nos dé más tiempo para descubrir lo que pasó en realidad"

Todos miraron a Carlos, sorprendidos "¿Como sabes eso?"

"Cuando llegamos, el año pasado, me daba miedo que me mandasen de vuelta a la Isla, por cualquier tontería, así que empecé a leer libros de Derecho y Código Penal para estar preparado por si acaso" Admitió Carlos, en voz baja.

"¿En serio?" Jay pareció encontrarlo divertido "Eso es un poco triste" Evie le dio un codazo en el estomago "Digoooo... Buena idea, lo de estar preparado"

"Lo que dice Carlos tal vez podría funcionar" Dijo Ben, tras pensarlo "Pero temo que no será suficiente. Además Mal no tiene una coartada para cuando se cometió el crimen. Al parecer pasó toda la noche en el bosque, y no hay nadie que pueda confirmarlo"

Evie parecía desolada "No entiendo porque hizo eso sin ni siquiera avisarme. Podría haber ido a hacerle compañía y entonces todo esto estaría zanjado"

"Creo que necesitaba estar sola. Últimamente los periodistas la tienen muy alterada" Respondió Ben, con evasivas.

Carlos fulminó al príncipe con la mirada, sabiendo que él y Mal habían peleado el día anterior, pero no dijo nada porque eso solo serviría para caldear más el ambiente.

De repente se le ocurrió algo "¿En que situación quedamos nosotros si Mal es declarada culpable?"

"¿En serio te preocupas por eso ahora?" Preguntó Jay incrédulo.

"No, no en ese sentido" Explicó Carlos "Pero pensad en ello; Desde que llegamos, el año pasado, ha habido muchas voces en contra, diciendo que no se nos debería haber permitido salir de la Isla, y mucho menos estudiar junto a los hijos de las personas más importantes del reino. ¿Y si esto es una especie de estratagema retorcida para convencer a la opinión publica de que deberían mandarnos a todos de vuelta a la Isla?"

Ben palideció visiblemente "Mierda"

"¿Que ocurre?"

"Aún no se lo había contado a Mal, pero tengo la intención de ampliar el programa, traer más niños de la Isla al reino e integrarlos en diferentes escuelas y centros de formación"

Los tres chicos de la Isla recibieron la noticia con igual estupor.

"¿Por que no nos habías dicho nada hasta ahora?"

"Pensaba decíroslo cuando fuese algo seguro" Se defendió Ben "Mi idea era que vosotros me aconsejarais sobre los mejores candidatos. El problema es que me estoy encontrando con muchos más obstáculos, y gente en contra, de los que tuve cuando propuse traeros a vosotros. ¿Traer solo cuatro niños de la Isla? La mayoría aceptaron con relativa facilidad, pero ¿veinte, treinta, cuarenta o incluso más? Eso ya es una historia muy distinta"

"¿Cuales son tus posibilidades de poder tirar adelante esto si Mal es declarada culpable?" Preguntó Evie, pese a que todos sabían la respuesta.

"Ninguna en absoluto"

* * *

Carlos estaba en la sala de interrogatorios de la comisaria, esperando que trajesen a Mal.

Tras una larga conversación con el comisario, Ben había logrado que les permitiesen a los tres visitarla, si bien solo podrían hacerlo de uno en uno y tenían que ser cacheados antes.

La puerta se abrió y entró un policía, arrastrando a Mal por el codo. Carlos se sorprendió al verla ya que, pese a que solo había pasado un día, el pelo de Mal volvía a ser de su color purpura habitual

El policía liberó a Mal de las esposas pero acto seguido volvió a encerrarlas, esta vez con las manos al frente.

"¿Es realmente necesario que esté esposada?" Preguntó Carlos, antes de que el policía se fuese.

"Esas esposas son lo único que le impide hacer magia, de modo que si" Respondió el policía bruscamente.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Mal corrió hacia Carlos y lo abrazó lo mejor que pudo, con sus manos esposadas.

Carlos le devolvió el abrazo y la besó en el pelo. No se había dado cuenta de lo asustado que estaba por ella hasta ese momento. Por suerte parecía estar bien, físicamente hablando. Tal vez algo cansada, pero eso era normal dadas las circunstancias.

Mal abrió la boca, para preguntar donde estaban Evie y Jay y si había alguna novedad, ya que a ella no le contaban nada pero, antes de que pudiese decir nada fue silenciada por Carlos, quien presionó suavemente un dedo contra sus labios.

Por algún estúpido motivo el pulso de Mal se aceleró ante ese toque tan intimo, y miró a Carlos confundida, preguntándose por que su amigo le pedía silencio, pero él se limitó a sacar un pequeño dispositivo electrónico, que había colado sin que lo notase la policía, y lo activó.

"Vale, ahora podemos hablar tranquilos" Dijo Carlos, apartando su mano de los labios de Mal "Esto es un bloqueador de frecuencias. Si hay algún micro aquí, ya no pueden escucharnos"

Mal frunció el ceño "¿Crees que pretendían espiarnos?"

"Es mejor asegurarnos. Alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para incriminarte" Carlos se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su rostro del de Mal e hizo un gesto hacia los brazos de la hechicera, que seguían rodeando su cuello "Uhhh ¿te importa...?"

"No... Digo si, claro" Mal también se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir Carlos y lo soltó de su abrazo. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad ante la rigidez de sus brazos "Odio esto, no me han quitado estas estúpidas esposas en ningún momento. Ni siquiera para dormir. Al parecer hay demasiado _riesgo de fuga_"

Lo peor era que esa noche había tenido pesadillas y se había despertado pensando que volvía a estar atrapada en la Isla, con su madre, y el ultimo año solo había sido un sueño. Desde que cumplió los trece años, su madre había tenido la costumbre de atarla, encadenarla y encerrarla en las mazmorras, o incluso un armario, cada vez que la hacía enfadar o la decepcionaba. Normalmente la tenía encerrada unas pocas horas, pero una vez se olvidó de ella y pasaron casi dos días antes de que la liberase.

Por lo general intentaba no pensar en ello, pero al despertarse esta madrugada, con las manos restringidas y encerrada en esa celda, su mente había entrado en pánico y había empezado a gritar, suplicando a su madre que la sacase de allí, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la Isla.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de Carlos la sacó de sus pensamientos "Nadie ha... ya sabes... abusado de ti ¿verdad?"

"No, no te preocupes. Nadie me ha tocado, en ningún sentido" Aseguró Mal, conmovida ante la genuina ira y preocupación en la mirada de su amigo.

Carlos suspiró aliviado "Bien, solo quería asegurarme. En principio solo tengo diez minutos para hablar contigo, así que sentémonos y te pongo al día de lo que tenemos"

Mal escuchó en silencio mientras Carlos le explicaba, en resumidas cuentas, sus sospechas.

"Ben está casi seguro de que si alguno de nosotros es declarado culpable de un crimen grave la opinión publica se volcará en nuestra contra y sería muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que cualquier niño de la Isla logre volver a poner un pie en Auradon"

"Todo eso está muy bien" Dijo al fin Mal "Pero dudo mucho que me dejen libre solo porque tengamos una teoría de la conspiración que involucra a algunas de las personas más ricas e influyentes del reino"

"Es un comienzo" Carlos le cogió la mano para calmarla "No voy a pretender que entiendo por lo que estás pasando, y sé que no sirve de nada pedirte que seas paciente, pero te doy mi palabra que no voy a permitir que te manden de nuevo a la Isla... Ninguno de nosotros lo va a permitir"

Mal le devolvió el apretón "Lo siento, sé que estáis haciendo todo lo que podéis. Es solo que me resulta frustrante saber que lo único que puedo hacer es estar sentada en esa celda mientras todos intentáis ayudarme. Ya me conoces, soy una chica de acción, la inactividad no me sienta bien"

"Ya no estamos en la isla, Mal" Le recordó Carlos "No tienes que ocuparte de todo tu sola por miedo a parecer débil ante los demás. No hay nada malo en dejarte ayudar de vez en cuando"

"Lo sé. Supongo que los viejos hábitos cuestan un poco de romper" Mal se mordió el labio con inseguridad "¿Que se dice de mí en la escuela?"

"Hay opiniones de todo. Por supuesto Audrey no ha tardado en decir que era obvio desde el principio que harías algo así, los que te conocen menos se dejan influenciar por el hecho de que parecen haber pruebas claras contra ti, pero la mayoría de nuestro amigos y conocidos también piensan que te han tendido una trampa; Lonnie, Doug, los chicos de la banda, Jane..."

"Hablando de Jane ¿Ya le has pedido salir?" Preguntó Mal con una sonrisa picara.

Carlos parpadeó sorprendido, no solo porque no esperaba esa pregunta sino porque no había pensado en absoluto en Jane durante el ultimo día.

Mal interpretó su silencio como una negación "Aún no se lo has pedido ¿verdad? Será mejor que te des prisa, o alguien podría adelantarse"

"Una de las personas que más me importan en el mundo tiene graves problemas" Dijo Carlos, muy serio "Lo ultimo en lo que pienso ahora mismo es en conseguir una novia"

La sonrisa de Mal se desvaneció lentamente y su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa "¿De verdad soy una de las personas que más te importan en el mundo?"

Carlos fue incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de ella "Eso no lo dudes ni por un instante"

Un golpe en la puerta los sacó de su trance, y ambos apartaron la mirada el uno del otro, mientras un policía entraba en la sala "Se acabó el tiempo, tiene que regresar a su celda"

Carlos quiso protestar, pero sabia que no serviría de nada de modo que asintió y abrazó a Mal una ultima vez.

"Evie vendrá al mediodía, y Jay por la tarde. No estoy seguro de si nos permitirán volver a visitarte otro día, pero estamos contigo hasta el final, pase lo que pase ¿entendido?"

Mal apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y, por un segundo, permitió que su rostro reflejase lo asustada e insegura que se sentía en realidad.

"Gracias Carlos"

El policía agarró bruscamente a Mal por el codo, la sacó de la sala e hizo un gesto a Carlos para que también saliese.

Carlos observó con tristeza como se llevaban a Mal de vuelta a su celda. Salió de la comisaria pero, en lugar de regresar a la escuela decidió ir primero a una tienda de informática y luego a la biblioteca.

Mientras hablaba con Mal había tenido una idea y ahora quería comprobar un par de cosas para asegurarse de que fuese posible. Si estaba en lo cierto tal vez podría servir para ayudar a su amiga, y si no... En fin, seguramente las cosas no podían ir a peor.

* * *

"¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA QUE VAN A MANDARLA DE VUELTA A LA ISLA?!" Rugió Jay, agarrando a Ben de la camiseta.

Evie se puso entre ambos, intentando separarlos "¡Jay, suéltale!"

"No ha sido cosa mía" Explicó Ben llevándose la mano al cuello "Al parecer creen que en Auradon no hay ninguna instalación capaz de contener, de forma satisfactoria, a un ser mágico tan poderoso como Mal y han decidido que la mejor solucion es que vuelva a la Isla hasta que se celebre el juicio"

"Tienes que impedirlo, Ben" Le instó Evie con urgencia "Si Mal regresa a ese lugar no sobrevivirá ni una semana"

"¿Una semana?" Se burló Jay "Con suerte durará un día"

Ben frunció el ceño con confusión "Pensaba que Mal era algo así como la líder de las calles, cuando vivíais allí, que todo el mundo la respetaba"

"Eso fue antes de que Mal evitase que su madre destruyese la barrera" Dijo Carlos, hablando por primera vez "Ahora mismo no tengas ninguna duda de que todas y cada una de las personas que viven en la Isla la quieren ver muerta. Si se enteran de que ha regresado irán todos a por ella. Ni siquiera Mal tiene ninguna posibilidad en esas circunstancias"

Ben reaccionó como alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo "Mierda. ¿Como es posible que nadie pensase en eso? ¿Que yo no pensase en eso?"

"¿Puedes impedirlo?" Preguntó Evie suavemente.

Ben negó con la cabeza "No, ni siquiera con mi autoridad como Príncipe. Esa decisión le correspondo al juez que lleva el caso. Lo llamaré e intentaré convencerlo de que retrasen el traslado porque Mal podría estar en peligro, pero no puedo prometeos que funcione"

"Antes hay algo que tengo que enseñaros a los tres" Dijo Carlos "Está en mi habitación, vamos"

Los cuatro fueron a la habitación de Carlos y Jay, al llegar Carlos fue directamente a su portátil y empezó a teclear algo.

Chico se revolvió inquieto en su cama "¿Que es este jaleo? ¿Es que un perro ya no puede dormir en paz sin que lo molesten?"

Las mandíbulas de Evie, Ben y Jay cayeron hasta el suelo.

"¿Chico acaba de...?"

"¿Hablar? Si, es una larga historia, luego os lo cuento" Dijo Carlos sin dejar de escribir en su ordenador.

"Me comí una golosina mágica de Mal" Explicó Chico.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en Carlos.

"Tal vez no era una historia tan larga" Admitió el peliblanco con un encogimiento de hombros "Mirad, esto es lo que quería enseñaros"

Carlos dio la vuelta a la pantalla para enseñarles el vídeo en el que supuestamente se veía a Mal intentando robar la varita.

"¿De donde has sacado esto?" Preguntó Ben sorprendido "Son imágenes confidenciales. Solo a mí se me permitió tener una copia"

"Lo se. Por eso hackeé tu ordenador"

"Eres consciente de que eso es un delito y..." Ben se calló de golpe antes la mirada fulminante de Carlos "...Por esta vez podemos dejarlo pasar"

"Eso me parecía. Ahora calla y mira"

Carlos introdujo un código y de repente Jay apareció en el vídeo, al lado de Mal, bailando Break Dance.

Jay miró la imagen sorprendido "¿Que demonios?"

"¿Como has hecho eso?" Preguntó Evie impresionada.

"Ayer se me ocurrió que hemos estado dando por hecho que se había usado magia para inculpar a Mal, pero en ningún momento consideramos la posibilidad de que pudiese tratarse de algo tecnológico, así que fui a investigar un poco y a hablar con un técnico informático de la ciudad. Descubrí que, con los conocimientos y el equipo adecuados, es relativamente fácil manipular unas imágenes de vídeo para que se vean otras cosas. Es decir, fijaos. Yo he hice esto durante la noche, con mi portátil, y he pasado casi toda mi vida sin tener acceso a ningún tipo de tecnología"

"¡Carlos eres un genio!" Evie lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla "¿Esto nos puede servir para que liberen a Mal?"

"Necesitamos un experto que corrobore que las imágenes han sido manipuladas. Una vez lo tengamos, toda la acusación contra Mal se desmoronará. Pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea alguien que no esté en contra de los chicos de la Isla"

"Puedo conseguir a alguien así" Aseguró Ben "Si me disculpáis voy a llamar al juez, a ver si consigo que retrasen el traslado de Mal hasta que se aclare todo"

"Ben, una cosa más. Para poder manipular de ese modo las imágenes habría sido necesario que tuviesen acceso a la cama" El rostro de Carlos estaba mortalmente serio "Y dijiste que las únicas personas que sabían de su existencia eran la familia real y el director del museo"

"Hijo de puta" Susurró Ben al darse cuenta de lo que Carlos quería decir "Conozco a un par de detectives, son partidarios del programa, les pediré que lo investiguen"

Ben salió a hacer sus llamadas, dejando a los chicos de la Isla solos.

"Mírate" Jay golpeó a Carlos en el hombro "Parece que ese cerebro tuyo al fin empieza a ser útil. Prácticamente has salvado a Mal tú solo"

Carlos se revolvió, incomodo por las alabanzas "Mal aún no está a salvo. Si resulta que el vídeo no ha sido manipulado volveremos al punto de partida"

"No seas pesimista" Le recriminó Evie, sonriendo "Y Jay tiene razón, lo has resuelto casi todo por tu cuenta. La verdad, estoy impresionada. Igual deberías hacerte policía"

"¡Si! Y yo podría ser tu perro policía" Dijo Chico entusiasmado "Seriamos un equipo imparable"

Evie se río y fue a acariciar al perro "No puedo creer que no nos dijeses que Chico es capaz de hablar"

"Iba a hacerlo, pero entonces arrestaron a Mal y... Supongo que he tenido otras cosas en mente"

Ben volvió a entrar y, por la cara que ponía, no parecía tener buenas noticias "No van a retrasar el traslado"

"¿Van a enviarla a la Isla pese a saber que eso podría matarla?" Preguntó Jay incrédulo.

"El juez ha aceptado que Mal esté en una zona alejada del resto de villanos, donde sea difícil que la encuentren. Y tendrá provisiones de sobras para vivir con relativa comodidad el tiempo que tenga que estar allí. A lo mejor hasta podemos conseguir que le permitan tener alguna arma no-letal para que se defienda si es necesario..."

"Da igual que este en una zona alejada y tenga formas de defenderse" Dijo Evie, desolada "Estará sola, rodeada de gente que la quiere muerta e incapaz de comunicarse con nosotros si necesita ayuda"

"No estará sola" Dijo Carlos, haciendo que todos lo mirasen sorprendidos "Yo iré con ella"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo, y a DaffyTaffy-13666 por su comentario. Se que dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero me he encontrado con que la historia me esta saliendo mucho mas larga de lo que había previsto así que subiré el ultimo capitulo el domingo o lunes. Dudo bastante que vuelva a escribir algo en este fandom, pero nunca se sabe, espero que os guste y si dejáis algún comentario se agradece. **

***Notas de Autor: Debido a un error mío, al subir este capitulo ayer también eliminé el primer capitulo. Ya he vuelto a subirlo, disculpad las molestias. **

Mal estaba tumbada en el catre, incapaz de dormir por culpa de una pesadilla, cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió, y cuatro agentes uniformados entraron a por ella. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar que estaba pasando antes de que le pusieron una bolsa negra en la cabeza, cubriendo su visión, y le esposaron las manos a la espalda con tanta brusquedad que no pudo evitar sisear de dolor.

"¡Eh! ¿!Se puede saber que demonios estáis haciendo!?" Gritó Mal, mientras se retorcía contra el agarré de los policías e intentaba desesperadamente sacarse la bolsa de la cabeza.

"Cierra el pico, o también te amordazaremos" Le advirtió una voz, cerca de su odió derecho.

Después de eso pensó que era mejor resistirse lo mínimo posible ya que esos hombres parecían ansiosos porque ella les diese alguna excusa para endurecer su tratamiento, y no estaba dispuesta a concederles eso.

"¿A donde me lleváis?" Preguntó, con más tranquilidad, cuando la metieron dentro de un coche.

"De vuelta a donde perteneces"

El aliento de Mal quedó atascado en su garganta cuando entendió a lo que se refería.

Iban a devolverla a la Isla.

"¡No! No podéis llevarme ahí. Quiero hablar con Ben, él..."

Un puño golpeó con fuerza su cabeza, deteniendo sus palabras "¡He dicho que te estés callada! Si vuelves a abrir la boca, ninguno de nosotros se hará responsable de lo que pase ¿Entendido?"

El golpe la había dejado aturdida, pero Mal asintió de todas formas. Tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

Seguramente la dejarían en la ciudad (si es que podía llamarse ciudad a aquello) en cuanto llegasen. Por suerte era de noche así que igual tendría una oportunidad de huir sin que nadie la viese. Su mejor opción sería esconderse en los bosques, allí sería capaz de encontrar algo de fruta silvestre, y beber agua de los ríos, pero eso también era arriesgado. Había muchos vagabundos y marginados vagando por esa zona y solo con que uno la reconociese, se correría la voz y entonces sería el fin.

_¿Así es como será mi vida a partir de ahora? ¿Estar todo el tiempo huyendo y vigilando mi espalda para asegurarme de que nadie me encuentr__e__? _

Odiaba esa idea. Ella no era una cobarde, nunca había tenido miedo a una pelea y no le apetecía empezar ahora. Pero había una clara diferencia entre la valentía y la estupidez. Si intentaba luchar la matarían. Era simple matemática. Literalmente toda la isla intentaría matarla, y no tenía aliados que pudiesen ayudarla. Todas las personas que conocía no dudarían en rajarle la garganta en cuanto la viesen.

Sus pensamientos fueron hacia sus amigos. O supuestos amigos, al menos. ¿Sabían ellos que la estaban devolviendo a la Isla? ¿Les importaba acaso? Tal vez les daba igual, tal vez se alegraban de deshacerse de ella…

No, estaba siendo ridícula, y lo sabía. Sus amigos se preocupaban por ella, lo sabía de sobras. Era probable que ni siquiera supiesen que ella estaba regresando a la Isla y, aunque lo supiesen, tampoco había nada que pudiesen hacer. Probablemente ni siquiera Ben habría podido hacer nada.

Se dio cuenta de que el viaje estaba durando más de lo que debería, y eso le dio una pequeña esperanza. Tal vez no pretendían dejarla tirada en medio de todos los villanos, sino en una zona más apartada donde pudiese esconderse, y nadie la encontrase.

Finalmente el coche se detuvo, y le sacaron la bolsa de la cabeza. Afuera aún estaba oscuro, de modo que no tuvo muchos problemas para acostumbrarse a la luz. Por la ventana vio que estaban en una zona despejada, rodeada de arboles, y había una cabaña de madera a pocos metros de donde estaban aparcados. No era ningún palacio pero, comparada con el estado de la mayoría de construcciones de la Isla, estaba bastante bien.

El policía que estaba sentado a su lado abrió la puerta, y la ayudó a bajar "Te quedarás aquí hasta que regresemos a buscarte. Si quieres huir puedes hacerlo pero entonces serás considerada culpable de los cargos de los que se te acusan y nunca volverás a poner un pie en Auradon ¿entendido?

Mal asintió lentamente, y el policía le quitó las esposas. Se frotó las muñecas con avidez, aliviada de tener al fin las manos libres después de tantos días.

Se quedó ahí, de pie, viendo como los policías volvían a subirse al coche, y se iban, cuando oyó una voz detrás suyo, llamándola.

"¡Mal!"

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, convencida de que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no, ahí estaba Carlos corriendo hacia ella.

"Carlos" Mal solo pudo mirarlo sin entender que estaba haciendo allí. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se dio cuenta de algo "¿Que le ha pasado a tu pelo?"

Carlos hizo una mueca "¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo primero que me preguntas?"

El pelo de Carlos, antes totalmente blanco con solo algunos mechones negros, ahora era oscuro.

"Lo siento, pero es que te ves muy raro" Dijo Mal, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

"Lo se, lo se. Evie, Jay y Chico ya se han encargado de burlarse de mí por ello" Carlos miró a su alrededor "¿Te parece si mejor hablamos dentro? No me siento muy cómodo estando aquí fuera en medio de la noche"

Mal asintió, recordando que estaban en territorio enemigo y tenían que evitar ser vistos, y ambos fueron dentro de la cabaña. Tal como parecía desde fuera, no era muy grande pero al menos estaba limpia y había espacio de sobra para los dos.

Carlos fue a avivar un fuego medio muerto que había en la chimenea, mientras Mal lo observaba con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

Tal vez podría salir de esta, después de todo. Parecían estar bastante alejados de las principales zonas de población y la cabaña resultaría fácil de defender si alguien los atacaba. Además Carlos estaba con ella y…

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando la idea acabó de cuajar en su mente. Carlos estaba con ella. Carlos estaba en la Isla. Esto no podía estar pasando. Él no merecía volver a este lugar infernal.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada, fue Carlos quien se acercó a ella con una expresión alarmada en su rostro.

"¿Que te ha pasado en la cara?"

Por un momento no entendió a que se refería, pero luego recordó lo que había pasado en el coche "Uno de los policías me golpeó porque no me callaba"

Carlos apretó los labios con furia "Te está saliendo un buen moretón ¿Sabrías reconocer quien ha sido?"

Mal negó con la cabeza "Me vendaron los ojos. No podía ver nada"

"¿Es una broma?"

Ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia "No han sido muy amables con el transporte, precisamente"

Carlos fue a buscar un paño, lo mojó en agua fría y se lo entregó

"Toma, no tenemos hielo, pero esto debería ayudar" Mal lo aceptó murmurando un agradecimiento "¿Quieres comer algo? Tenemos bastantes provisiones. No nos da para un banquete, pero..."

"Carlos" Lo interrumpió con urgencia "¿Que ha pasado? ¿Por que estás aquí conmigo? ¿Te han arrestado a ti también?"

Carlos la miró sorprendido y se revolvió incomodo "Uhhh. No. En realidad me ofrecí voluntario"

Mal pensó que no había oído bien "¿Tú qué?"

"Cuando Ben nos dijo que ibas a regresar aquí decidí que no ibas a hacerlo sola. Te prometí que no te abandonaríamos así que alguien tenia que venir contigo. Y yo era la opción más lógica. De todos nosotros yo siempre fui el que mantuvo un perfil más bajo, y casi nadie me conocía, además soy el que ha cambiado más, físicamente hablando, en el ultimo año, así que era muy improbable que alguien me reconociese y se corriese la voz de que he regresado. Lo único por lo que podrían saber quien soy sería el pelo blanco y, en fin..." Carlos señaló su pelo "Ya ves. Por eso me he teñido el pelo"

Mal lo miraba con una expresión atónita en su rostro "Tú… Has regresado expresamente a la Isla… ¿Por mí?"

Carlos se sonrojó "No es para tanto. Evie y Jay también querían venir, pero..."

Se vio interrumpido cuando Mal cruzó la poca distancia que los separaba, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Mal tuvo que contenerse por no llorar. Una ola de calidez había llenado su cuerpo. Prácticamente Carlos se estaba jugando la vida solo para que no estuviese sola. Eso era lo más bonito y desinteresado que nadie había hecho nunca por ella.

"Ha sido una estupidez" Susurró Mal, sin soltarlo.

Carlos se río "Evie no ha parado de repetirlo. ¿Que puedo decir? Supongo que soy así"

"Lo sé. Siempre has tenido buen corazón. Solía pensar que eso te hacía débil. Era una estúpida"

"Nos educaron para pensar que ser amable era ser débil" Carlos sonrió con ironía "Supongo que a mí me costó un poco más de entender que al resto de vosotros"

Mal se alejó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos "Quiero que lo sepas, nunca voy a olvidar esto. Siempre te estaré agradecida"

Carlos tragó saliva. De repente, estar tan cerca de Mal lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, y no estaba seguro del motivo.

_Si que lo estás, tan solo te da miedo admitirlo _

Sacudió la cabeza para callar esa molesta voz "Mal, han pasado bastantes cosas desde la ultima vez que hablamos. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas pero, si tenemos suerte, es posible que solo tengamos que estar aquí dos o tres días como máximo"

Mal lo miró sorprendida "¿Que quieres decir? ¿Habéis descubierto algo?"

Carlos asintió, y procedió a explicar su teoría sobre el vídeo manipulado, y las acciones que habían tomado en consecuencia.

"Antes de que yo me fuese Ben me dijo que había mandado el vídeo a alguien de confianza, y esa persona le confirma que la imagen había sido alterada. Por desgracia eso no es concluyente ya que se trata solo de una copia, pero Ben está trabajando para conseguir la cinta original y, cuando la tengan, ya no tendrán con que acusarte"

Mal soltó una risa de alivio y se pasó las manos por la cara. Hacía apenas media hora estaba pensando en como lo haría para sobrevivir ella sola en la Isla y ahora era posible que en apenas tres días pudiese regresar a Auradon con su nombre limpio.

"¿Y que pasa con las personas que me incriminaron?"

"Por el momento el director del museo es nuestro principal sospechoso, aunque sabemos seguro que no puede haberlo hecho solo. Ben a contratado a dos detectives privados para que le sigan y, en cuanto descubran algo le pasaran la información a miembros de la policía en los que sabemos que podemos confiar"

"De acuerdo, eso es bueno, me apetece un poco de venganza después de lo que me han hecho pasar. Por el momento centrémonos en sobrevivir los días que tengamos que pasar aquí. Estamos bastante alejados de las principales zonas de población, pero tenemos que estar alerta. Necesitamos armas"

Carlos le guiñó un ojo "Me he adelantado"

Carlos cogió una mochila que había en una esquina de la cabaña y la dejó sobre la mesa. De ella sacó dos espadas, dos cuchillos, varias bombas de humo y una pistola taser.

"¿De donde has sacado esto?" Preguntó Mal, impresionada, cogiendo la pistola.

"Jay la robó. No me preguntes como ni cuando. Ni lo se ni quiero saberlo, pero hace semanas que la tenemos en nuestra habitación. Solo podemos usarla una vez, antes de volver a cargarla, pero nos puede ser muy útil"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Mal le sonrió con malicia "Ben no tiene ni idea de que has traído todo esto ¿verdad?"

"No pienso confirmar ni negar la veracidad de esas acusaciones" Dijo Carlos, devolviéndole la sonrisa "Pero hay algo mejor. Mira"

"¿Un walkie?" Preguntó Mal, sin entender como eso les podría ayudar.

"Lo he modificado con la ayuda de Hada Madrina. Su frecuencia puede atravesar la barrera"

Mal abrió mucho los ojos "¿Podemos usarlo para hablar con los demás?"

"Ben tiene el otro" Confirmó Carlos "Pero yo intentaría usarlo solo cuando haya una emergencia. Tanto a Ben como a la Hada Madrina no les gustaba la idea de crear un dispositivo que pudiese traspasar constantemente la barrera asi que lo diseñamos de modo que cada vez que se usa la señal será más débil. Eventualmente dejará de funcionar por completo"

"Oh" Mal se sintió un poco decepcionada por eso "Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Entonces lo usamos solo para pedir que venga la caballería si necesitamos ayuda?"

"Ese es el plan, si"

Mal tarareó de acuerdo y cogió una de las espadas "¿Te apetece entrenar un poco, mañana?"

"Uhh. Si, claro" Carlos intentó contener un bostezo pero falló.

Mal sonrió al verlo "Pareces cansado. Si quieres puedes ir a dormir"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Adelante. De todas formas sería sabio que nos turnásemos, para hacer guardia. Duerme tú ahora y yo te despertaré dentro de unas horas"

"Está bien" Carlos dudó un segundo "Si en algún momento tienes sueño, no dudes en despertarme. Imagino que no se debe dormir muy bien en la cárcel"

"No te voy a mentir, será agradable volver a dormir sin estar esposada" Mal movió las pestañas con sugerencia "A menos que también lleves unas esposas en esa mochila tuya"

Mal había pretendido que sonase como una broma inocente, sin embargo Carlos reaccionó como si le hubiese golpeado en la cara.

"No… Yo…"

"Relájate, solo estaba bromeando" Mal lo miró, confundida por su reacción.

"Si, claro, por supuesto" Carlos desvió la mirada, deseando que lo tragase la tierra "Voy a ir a dormir. Buenas noches"

Y entró en el pequeño dormitorio sin darle tiempo a Mal a desearle buenas noches, dejando a su amiga muy confundida con su actitud.

* * *

Mal se despertó con unos ruidos extraños procedentes de delante de la cabaña.

Se levantó de la cama, frotándose el sueño de los ojos. Parecía ser media mañana, de modo que había dormido unas cinco horas. Aún así se sentía bastante descansada y no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, lo cual se agradecía mucho.

"¿Carlos?"

Su amigo no respondió, y ese ruido seguía sonando de modo que, con cautela, cogió uno de los cuchillos y salió a ver que estaba pasando.

Lo que vio fue, probablemente, una de las ultimas cosas que habría esperado.

Carlos estaba ahí, con una hacha en la mano, y varios troncos apilados a su lado, cortando leña. Se había quitado la camiseta y se podía ver el sudor corriendo por su pecho y espalda.

Mal se lo quedó mirando, embobada, con la boca abierta, un único pensamiento cruzando su mente.

_¿Desde cuando Carlos tiene músculos? _

Carlos siempre había sido de constitución pequeña y delgada. Cuando vivían en la Isla usaba eso, y su agilidad, para huir de los matones y evitar las palizas. Aunque era cierto que en el ultimo año había pegado un buen estirón y ahora era más alto que ella y Evie, en realidad nunca se había fijado en lo mucho que había cambiado.

Seguía siendo delgado, pero ahora sus músculos estaban bien definidos, en especial los de sus brazos y pecho. Por dios, hasta se le notaba el paquete de abdominales.

Se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería dejar de mirarlo, antes de que Carlos la pillase, pero era incapaz de desviar la mirada. En algún momento, durante ese ultimo año Carlos había pasado de ser ese niño canijo y temeroso, a un joven apuesto y valiente, y ese pensamiento le provocó una sensación en el estomago extraña pero agradable al mismo tiempo.

Poco rato después, Carlos pensó que ya tenía bastante leña e iba a regresar dentro, pero se quedó mortificado al darse la vuelta y ver a Mal mirándole fijamente.

"M-M-Mal" Tartamudeó, buscando frenéticamente su camiseta para volvérsela a poner "¿Cuanto rato llevas ahí?"

"Acabo de llegar" Mintió Mal, intentando ocultar la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta "Me he despertado con el ruido que hacías, y he venido a ver que era"

"Estaba cortando leña. Por si necesitamos hacer más fuego" Explicó Carlos, pese a que era obvio.

"Claro. Buena idea"

La tensión entre ellos era tan incomoda que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro.

Carlos se sentía muy confundido porque recientemente había empezado a cuestionarse su relación con Mal, y lo que ella significaba para él, y Mal estaba frustrada consigo misma porque no podía creerse que se hubiese quedado mirando a Carlos como una adolescente excitada.

"Entonces… Parece que has ganado algo de fuerza" Comentó Mal para intentar aligerar un poco el ambiente.

"Bueno, ya sabes, un año de ejercicio constante y alimentación adecuada puede hacer milagros"

"¿Te apetece tener ahora ese entrenamiento que te dije ayer?" Preguntó Mal, viendo como volvian a quedarse estancados.

"Claro, por que no" Contestó Carlos tras un breve silencio.

Mal fue a buscar las espadas y le entregó una a Carlos.

"De acuerdo, DeVil, muéstrame lo que tienes" Lo retó Mal adoptando una postura defensiva.

"Solo para que conste, puedes rendirte cuando quieras"

Mal se río "Has ganado confianza en ti mismo. Eso me gusta"

Viendo que Carlos prefería ir a la defensiva, decidió atacar ella primero.

Claramente Carlos sabía lo que se hacía. Su técnica era bastante buena y era muy rápido para bloquear sus golpes, y contraatacar. Obviamente ninguno de los dos lo estaba dando todo, ya que solo querían divertirse y no hacerse daño mutuamente pero, de todas formas, pronto el espíritu competitivo de Mal se apoderó de ella, y empezó a atacar con más precisión.

Carlos podía haber mejorado mucho, y ser más fuerte que ella, pero había algo en lo que Mal ganaba claramente; Experiencia. Carlos había pasado toda su niñez evitando las peleas y huyendo de las situaciones de peligro, pero ella había tenido que aprender a hacerse respetar a base de intimidación y fuerza bruta, de modo que estaba mucho más acostumbrada que su amigo a luchar.

Eso se demostró cuando Carlos cometió el error de bajar demasiado su arma y ella le golpeó la mano, haciendo que soltase su espada. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Carlos no se rindió, sino que se abalanzó sobre ella intentando sujetarla, provocando que los dos cayesen al suelo.

Hubo un pequeño forcejeo, en el que ambos intentaron tomar el control hasta que finalmente Mal logró sentarse a horcajadas sobre Carlos.

"Parece que yo gano" Dijo Mal con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"No lo creo. De hecho estoy apunto de aceptar tu rendición"

Mal apenas tuvo tiempo de fruncir el ceño, confundida, antes de que Carlos empezase a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡No!Jajajajajaj Basta JAJAJAJAJA ¡Detente!"

Pero Carlos siguió implacable con su ataque hasta que logró darle la vuelta y terminar él encima de ella, e incluso entonces no se detuvo.

"¿Te rindes?"

"¡Si! JAJAJAJAJA ¡Me rindo! JAJAJAJAJA"

Carlos paró de hacerle cosquillas, pero siguió sentado encima suyo.

"Tú" Mal respiraba pesadamente, aún recuperándose "Has jugado sucio"

Carlos levantó una ceja "¿Eso te molesta?"

"En realidad estoy orgullosa de ti" Mal intentó moverse, pero el cuerpo de Carlos la tenía atrapada contra el suelo "Ya sabes, puedes bajarte cuando quieras"

Carlos iba a hacer lo que le pedía pero entonces se fijó en Mal, se fijó en ella de verdad, y notó como le faltaba el aliento.

El rostro de Mal estaba rojo a causa del ejercicio, y las risas, sus labios formaban una amplia sonrisa , su pelo purpura caía como una cascada contra la hierba del suelo… A Carlos solo se le ocurrió una palabra para definirla.

"Hermosa" Susurró tan flojo que ni siquiera Mal pudo oírlo.

"¿Has dicho algo?"

Fue como si se hubiese roto una presa. De repente todos los sentimientos que había estado ignorando, o ni siquiera era consciente de tener, lo golpearon con una fuerza abrumadora.

Se levantó de golpe, intentando procesar la revelación que acababa de tener.

_La amo. Joder, estoy enamorado de Mal_

"¿Carlos?" La fuente de sus pensamientos seguía tumbada en el suelo, mirándolo con preocupación "¿Ocurre algo?"

"N-No. Todo bien, perfecto en realidad. Tan solo pensaba que me apetecía comer algo"

Rápidamente se fue a la cabaña sin atreverse a seguir mirándola. Mal no podía enterarse. Tan solo la haría sentir incomoda y, con todo lo que estaba pasando, lo ultimo que necesitaba era descubrir que su amigo rarito estaba enamorado de ella.

Mientras tanto Mal estaba sentada en el suelo, viendo como Carlos volvía a entrar.

_¿Que demonios le pasa? Estábamos pasando un buen rato y de repente empezó a mirarme como si él fuese un ciervo y yo una manada de lobos_

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había una persona observándoles desde el bosque.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde la extraña sesión de entrenamiento y Mal y Carlos apenas se habían dirigido la palabra.

No porque estuviesen enfadados, o hubiesen discutido, sino porque Mal sentía que Carlos empezaba a comportarse de una forma un tanto extraña cuando ella se le acercaba.

_Igual se está arrepintiendo de haber venido conmigo _Pensó con tristeza, aunque podía entender perfectamente que Carlos tuviese segundos pensamientos sobre regresar a la Isla.

En esos momentos Mal estaba leyendo (o mejor dicho, intentando leer) un libro que habían dejado en la cabaña, mientras que Carlos estaba sentado en la mesa, escribiendo algo. No tenía ni idea de el que, pero por su expresión parecía muy importante y más de una vez había visto como tachaba todo lo que había escrito y volvía a empezar.

Al final, aburrida de su libro, se levantó y fue con el chico DeVil.

"¿Que estás escribiendo?"

Carlos entró en pánico al verla y rápidamente dobló el papel "¡Nada!"

Mal frunció el ceño, ofendida por su tono "Tampoco hace falta que te pongas tan brusco"

"Lo siento" Suspiró Carlos "Se trata de algo personal, y no me sentiría comodo si alguien más lo leyese. Ni siquiera tú"

_Especialmente tú _

"¿Entonces porque lo escribes si no quieres que nadie lo lea?"

Carlos pensó cuidadosamente la respuesta "¿Alguna vez has tenido algo así como un secreto que no querías contar a nadie pero al mismo tiempo sentías que si no lo soltabas de algún modo ibas a estallar? Digamos que me pasa algo parecido. Así que estoy escribiendo todo lo que siento, para desahogarme, porque sé que, al menos de momento, no soy capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Ni siquiera para mí mismo"

"Eso suena bastante serio. ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres hablarlo?"

Carlos sonrió y le apretó la mano "Te lo prometo, si alguna vez decido contarlo, tú serás la primera en saberlo"

Mal le devolvió la sonrisa, pero enseguida su rostro se volvió serio y fue hacia la ventana "Mierda"

Carlos se levantó para seguirla "¿Que pasa?"

"Me ha parecido ver a alguien en el bosque"

Alarmado Carlos empezó a observar la zona que Mal había señalado "Yo no veo nada"

"Igual me lo he imaginado"

"Hay unos prismáticos en la mochila"

Mal fue a cogerlos y regresó al lado de Carlos. Soltó una maldición cuando vio dos figuras corriendo de un arbol a otro, y otras tres que se escondían detrás de unos arbustos.

"Cuento cinco… No, espera, ocho. Parece que internan rodearnos, antes de salir al descubierto"

Le pasó los prismáticos a Carlos para que él también mirase "¿Como han podido encontrarnos tan rápido? No llevamos aquí ni un día"

"Obviamente alguien se ha ido de la lengua. ¿Cuanta gente sabía que yo iba a regresar a la Isla?"

"Demasiada" Admitió Carlos "No me jodas"

"¿Que pasa?"

"Solo ha sido un momento, pero estoy seguro de que uno de ellos tenía un garfio en la mano"

"Harry" Siseó Mal "Si él ha venido, no hay duda de que ella también está cerca"

Carlos no tuvo que preguntar de quien hablaba.

Uma.

"Mal, soy consciente de la historia que tienes con Uma y Harry pero ¿recuerdas que te dije que usáramos el walkie para pedir ayuda si teníamos problemas? Pues este me parece un muy buen momento"

Mal quiso protestar, ya que si Uma estaba allí quería enfrentarse a ella cara a cara, pero tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría. Sabía que al menos había diez enemigos ahí fuera de modo que, como mínimo, los superaban en cinco a uno. No le gustaban nada sus posibilidades de victoria en esas circunstancias.

"De acuerdo, llámalos"

Carlos fue a coger el walkie "Ben. ¿Ben me recibes? Soy Carlos. Tenemos un pequeño problema aquí"

Pasaron unos segundos ante de que oyesen la voz de Ben "¿Carlos? ¿Que ocurre? ¿Mal está bien?"

"Por el momento. Yo también, por cierto. Pero nos han encontrado. Necesitamos que mandes ayuda. AHORA"

"¿Como que os han encontrado? ¿Cuantos son? ¿Seguís en la cabaña?"

"Dame eso" Le exigió Mal "Ben, soy Mal. Seguimos en la cabaña, pero estamos rodeados. Hemos contado diez personas, pero puede que sean más. Diles a Evie y Jay que se trata de Uma, ellos lo entenderán"

"Está bien. No os mováis de allí, la ayuda está en camino. No tardaremos mucho, os lo prometo. Cambio y corto"

Mal miró a Carlos con incredulidad "¿En serio acaba de decir cambio y corto?"

"Eso me temo" Carlos siguió mirando por la ventana "¿Cual es el plan? ¿Hacemos lo que nos ha dicho Ben?"

Mal negó "Por el momento están esperando a que salgamos, pero si esperamos demasiado intentaran entrar y nos será muy difícil escapar entonces. Tenemos que hacer el primer movimiento"

"Quien quiera que envié Ben a ayudarnos tendrá que venir por ese camino" Dijo Carlos, señalando un camino de tierra que cruzaba el bosque "Si logramos deshacernos, o distraer, a estos tipos, y corremos en esa dirección, seguramente nos encontraremos con ella a medio camino"

"Pásame la pistola y algunas bombas de humo" Ordenó Mal "Tengo una idea"

Un minuto después Mal salió de la cabaña con la espada en la mano y un cuchillo sujeto a la cintura. Avanzó unos pocos pasos y se detuvo.

"¡Se que estáis ahí!" Gritó para que todos la oyesen "¿Por que no salís donde pueda veros? A menos que me tengáis miedo"

Varios segundos pasaron en absoluto silencio hasta que al fin, varias personas empezaron a salir de entre los arboles.

Al final no eran diez, sino doce, los reconoció a todos como miembros de la tripulación de Uma, si bien no recordaba el nombre de casi ninguno.

La propia Uma estaba en el centro, con Harry a su lado.

"Bueno, bueno. Mirad quien a decidido volver a honrarnos con su presencia. Todos recordáis a Mal ¿Verdad chicos?"

Todos murmuraron asentimientos.

"La hija de Malefica, la líder de las calles" A cada palabra la voz de Uma se fue tiñendo de ira "Se fue a Auradon hace más de un año. Tenía que robar la varita, para su madre, pero en vez de eso… NOS TRAICIONÓ"

Al grito de su capitana, todos sacaron sus armas.

"Tú eres la única razón por la que seguimos atrapados en esta isla mortal" La acusó Harry, señalándola con su espada.

"Vamos, calmar un poco los ánimos o acabareis cometiendo una estupidez" Mal habló con voz monotoma, como si estuviese aburrida "Supongo que no pensareis matarme ¿verdad? No quiero pensar en lo que os harán vuestros padres si se enteran de que yo estaba en la Isla y me habéis matado antes de que ellos pudiesen ponerme las manos encima"

"No nos tomes por idiotas, Mal. Vamos a entregarte a nuestros padres. Pero primero nos divertiremos un poco contigo" Uma le ofreció una sonrisa sádica "Ahora dime ¿Quien está contigo? Gil dice que te ha visto con alguien. ¿Es uno de esos otros traidores que fueron contigo a Auradon?"

"Era el guardia que dejaron para vigilarme" Respondió Mal, mirándose las uñas "Quería huir, en vez de luchar, así que lo he matado"

Sus palabras parecieron coger a Uma desprevenida "¿Guardia?"

"¿No lo sabíais? Me detuvieron por intentar robar la varita. Por eso me han enviado de vuelta aquí. ¿Como me habéis encontrado, de todas formas? Dudo que haya sido por casualidad"

"Uno de esos guardias pijos de Auradon nos hizo llegar una nota diciendo donde podíamos encontrarte. Obviamente alguien tiene tantas ganas de verte muerta como nosotros" Dijo Harry, pero se calló ante la mirada de Uma.

"Harry no hemos venido a responder sus preguntas" Le recordó Uma, frunciendo el ceño con molestia "Vamos, cogerla. Mal, por favor resístete todo lo que quieras. Voy a disfrutar rompiéndote poco a poco"

"Lo siento, pero tengo otros planes…¡ AHORA!"

Carlos salió de la cabaña y arrojó varias bombas de humo a los sorprendidos piratas, al tiempo que Mal también tiraba las suyas.

Pronto todo estaba cubierto de una espesa nube de humo. Mal sacó la pistola taser y disparó al pirata que tenía más cerca. El chico soltó un grito de dolor (Mal habría podido jurar que era Gil) y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose.

Mal no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia el bosque. Oyó a Uma y Harry gritando que no la dejasen escapar pero con la confusión parecía que nadie sabía donde estaba.

Siguió corriendo, recordando el consejo de Carlos de seguir el camino de tierra, hasta que al final tuvo que detenerse a recuperar el aliento.

Una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, con la espada levantada, pero se relajó al ver que era Carlos.

"Carlos" Le dio un abrazo rápido "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, creo que ni siquiera me han visto, estaban centrados únicamente en ti"

"¡Vamos, han ido por aquí!" Oyeron gritar a Harry.

Ambos se miraron preocupados "Eso ha sonado un poco demasiado cerca para mi gusto"

Carlos asintió "¿Tienes algún plan?"

"Divide y vencerás" Decidió Mal "Vamos a separarnos. Ellos también tendrán que hacerlo y puede que así tengamos más posibilidades"

Carlos no estaba muy convencido, pero asintió "De acuerdo. Buena suerte"

"Igualmente"

Carlos arrancó a correr y pasó muy cerca de donde estaba Harry.

"Eh. Ahí hay uno. A por él" Gritó el hijo del Capitán Garfio.

Mal aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo también.

"¡Es Mal, la he encontrado!"

"Joder" Farfulló Mal.

Se dio la vuelta y vio dos piratas pisándole los talones. Eran rápidos, eso tenía que admitirlo.

_Vale, basta de huir_

Paró en seco y atacó al que venía primero con su espada. Sorprendido apenas pudo bloquear su ataque y ella aprovechó para darle una patada en la entrepierna.

El otro intentó atacarla, pero Mal lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio un codazo en la cara. El crujido de una nariz rompiéndose le produjo una gran satisfacción, pero no tuvo tiempo de celebrarlo porque estaban llegando otros dos piratas.

Bloqueó un ataque, dio un puñetazo y golpeó a uno en la espinilla, pero los dos que ya había noqueado se levantaron, uniéndose a la lucha.

Ahora empezaba a verse superada. Cuatro contra uno era un poco excesivo, incluso para ella. Cuando apareció un quinto pirata pensó que lo mejor sería huir pero para entonces ya la tenían rodeada y no había escapatoria.

Intentó golpear al que tenía la nariz rota, pero descuidó el flanco derecho y fue ella quien recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la tiró al suelo. Antes de que pudiese volver a levantarse le pisaron la mano con que sujetaba la espada, obligándola a soltarla.

"¡Vamos levantarla!"

Dos pares de brazos la obligaron a levantarse. Sus intentos de resistirse solo tuvieron como resultado un puñetazo en el estomago que la dejó sin aliento.

Pese a que siguió luchando con uñas y dientes al final lograron arrastrarla hasta donde estaba Uma, y la obligaron a arrodillarse ante ella.

"No podías irte sin una pelea ¿verdad?" Se burló Uma, agarrándola de la barbilla.

Mal la fulminó con la mirada y sacudió la cabeza para alejarse de su mano "¿Tanto miedo tenias de enfrentarte a mí que has mandado a todos tus esbirros primero?"

La expresión de Uma se oscureció y conectó su puño contra la mandíbula de Mal.

Mal notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca, pero se negó a dejarse acobardar "¿Eso es todo? En fin siempre se te ha dado mejor hacer amenazas que cumplirlas"

Uma sacó su cuchillo y lo presionó contra el rostro de Mal "¿Que te parece si rajo un poco esa bonita cara tuya?"

Antes de que Uma pudiese hacer lo que decía llegó Harry, con otros dos tipos que, para horror de Mal, arrastraban a Carlos.

"¡Tenemos al otro!" Anunció Harry con orgullo.

Uma soltó a Mal y se acercó a Harry "¿Que te ha pasado en la cara?"

Harry tenía el labio partido y se le estaba poniendo un ojo morado "El tío es un luchador, eso se lo reconozco. Ha dejado KO a Jonas y Bonny antes de que lográsemos contenerle"

Uma miró a Carlos con poco interés pero enseguida se fijó mejor en él "Tiene que ser una broma. ¿No lo reconocéis? Es Carlos DeVil"

Harry lo miró con incredulidad "¿El enano? Maldita sea, es verdad. Parece que has pegado un buen estirón"

Uma pareció encontrar la situación muy divertida "Y por lo visto os ha dado una buena paliza. ¿En serio DeVil? ¿Pasas quince años en esta isla siendo un blandengue y te endureces tras estar un año con esa panda de santurrones? Hasta para eso eres raro"

Carlos intentó encogerse de hombros "¿Que puedo decir? Tengo mi propio estilo"

"¿Por que estás tú también aquí?" La mirada de Uma fue pasando de Carlos a Mal "Vosotros dos fuisteis juntos a Auradon. ¿Acaso os habéis hecho amigos? ¿Por eso estás aquí, cachorrito? ¿Te preocupas por ella?"

Carlos se negó a responder y apartó la mirada.

La sonrisa de Uma se ensancho de forma siniestra "¿Y que hay de ti, Mal? ¿Te preocupas por él? ¿Te importa lo que pueda pasarle?"

"Pues claro que no" Mal hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz no reflejase el pánico que sentía "Sigue sin ser nada más que un pardillo. Por mí puedes hacer con él lo que quieras"

"Me estás decepcionando Mal. Antes sabias mentir mejor"

Con un movimiento rápido Uma hundió el cuchillo en el pecho de Carlos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues como ya dije, este va a ser el ultimo capitulo. No voy a mentir, de todas las historias que he escrito esta ha sido con suma diferencia la que menos recepción ha tenido aunque ya sabía donde me estaba metiendo cuando la empecé. De todas formas me he divertido bastante escribiéndola y ha sido un soplo de aire fresco después de pasar meses estancado escribiendo sobre lo mismo.  
**

"¡NO!"

Carlos no escuchó el grito de Mal, ni la vio luchando frenéticamente contra sus captores. Lo único en lo que podía centrarse era en el cuchillo que tenía clavado en su vientre. Pensaba que le dolería, pero lo único que podía sentir era un frío estremecedor expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Uma retiró el cuchillo, Carlos soltó un gemido y se llevó ambas manos a la herida. La sangre pronto se filtró a través de sus dedos. Intentó mirar a Mal una ultima vez, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, perdiendo la consciencia.

Mal dejó de luchar en el momento que vio a Carlos caer al suelo. Esperó ansiosamente a que volviese a moverse pero cuando eso no sucedió la realidad de la situación la golpeó de lleno.

_Puede que se haya desmayado por la perdida de sangre. O puede que esté muerto. Y es culpa tuya _

Un sollozo tembloroso se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiese hacer nada para contenerlo. Se sentía rota. No podía imaginar un mundo en el que Carlos ya no estuviese, en el que nunca podría volver a ver su sonrisa.

_Debería haber sido yo_

Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Jamás había sentido un dolor como el que sentía en ese momento. Estaba segura de que no dolería tanto si hubiese sido ella quien recibiese la puñalada.

"¿En serio? ¿Lágrimas? Yo que pensaba que ya no podías caer más bajo" Se burló Uma acercándose a ella.

Mal ni siquiera la miró. Ya no le importaba lo que pensasen de ella, o pudiesen hacerle. Ya nada le importaba.

"¡Mimaré cuando te hablo! Deberías darme las gracias. Le he dado una muerte rápida, qué es mucho más de lo que vas a recibir tú" Gritó Uma, agarrándola del pelo y acercando el cuchillo a su garganta.

El mismo cuchillo con el que había atacado a Carlos. Aún se podía ver la sangre en la hoja.

Mal le sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada. Iba a morir, estaba segura de ello, pero haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para asegurarse de que Uma muriese primero.

"De acuerdo, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer. Volvemos al barco muchachos" Ordenó Uma.

"Hay una buena caminata de aquí al barco" Le recordó Harry "Es poco probable que ella venga sin ofrecer resistencia"

"Pues dejadla inconsciente o atadla. O mejor aún, las dos cosas"

Harry sonrió, claramente más que dispuesto a cumplir esa orden cuando, de repente, se oyeron varios vehículos acercándose.

Antes de que los piratas tuviesen tiempo a reaccionar, llegaron cuatro vehículos de los cuales salieron hombres armados.

"Soltad todos las armas. ¡AHORA!"

Algunos, como Uma y Harry, parecían reacios a obedecer, sin embargo los dos tipos que sujetaban a Mal la soltaron de inmediato y levantaron las manos.

Mal ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar quienes eran los que la habían salvado. Corrió al lado de Carlos y se arrodilló frente a él, colocando una mano en su mejilla. Se asustó mucho al comprobar lo fría que estaba su piel

"Carlos. Carlos mírame. No me hagas esto" Mal suplicó desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas "¡Abre los ojos maldita sea! Abre los ojos, por favor… Por favor"

Su voz se quebró al final y abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Carlos, sin dejar de llorar.

"¡Mal!"

Mal levantó la cabeza para ver a Evie Ben y Jay corriendo hacia ella.

Al ver a Carlos los tres se detuvieron de golpe. Evie se llevó una mano a la boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Jay se quedó petrificado como si su cerebro fuese incapaz de comprender la imagen que tenía delante. Ben fue el que reaccionó más rápido, se arrodilló al lado de Mal y le buscó el pulso a Carlos.

"Tiene pulso, pero es muy débil. ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí!"

Ante el grito de su príncipe, dos de los guardias que vigilaban a Uma y su tripulación se acercaron a ayudar.

"Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Hay que taponar esa herida o no llegará con vida al hospital"

Mal se alejó para dejarles trabajar. Uno de los guardias cortó la camiseta de Carlos mientras el otro traía un botiquín. Cubrieron la herida con un vendaje improvisado, aunque pronto se tiñó de sangre.

"¿Que demonios ha pasado?" Le preguntó Jay a Mal.

"Uma"

"¿Como está?" Preguntó Evie cuando los guardias terminaron el vendaje.

"Esto debería ayudar, pero hay que llevarlo a un hospital ahora mismo"

"Deberíais dejar que se muera. Un perro menos en este mundo" Les provocó Uma.

Antes de que nadie fuese consciente de lo que estaba pasando, Mal tiró a Uma al suelo y le apretó el cuello con ambas manos. La pirata intentó romper el agarre, pero Mal se mantuvo firme, poseída por una furia asesina.

El rostro de Uma empezó a ponerse purpura por la falta de oxigeno pero entonces Ben y Jay agarraron a Mal y la obligaron a soltarla.

"¡SOLTADME! ¡VOY A MATARLA!" Rugió Mal.

"No puedes hacer eso Mal" Intentó razonar Ben, pero Mal no atendía a razones "¡Si la matas te quedarás en la Isla para siempre! Nada podrá evitar eso. Todo lo que hemos pasado habrá sido para nada" Al oír eso Mal se calmó un poco, pero aún intentaba escaparse "Por favor, estamos apunto de demostrar que eres inocente. No lo eches a perder ahora. ¿De verdad crees que Carlos querría eso?"

"Escúchalo, Mal" Insistió Jay "Sabes que yo también desearía poder matarlos a todos, pero esto no nos hará ningún bien. Por favor"

Mal se calmó lo suficiente como para que Ben y Jay la soltasen. Harry había ayudado a Uma a incorporarse y Mal les dejó claro con la mirada que esto no había terminado.

_Más os vale que Carlos se recupere. Rezad por ello porque, de lo contrario, no habrá nada en este mundo que pueda salvaros de mí_

Vio que entre los dos guardias acostaban a Carlos en el asiento trasero de uno de los coches y se dispuso a acompañarlos, pero Ben se lo impidió.

"¿A donde crees que vas?"

"Con Carlos"

"No puedes hacer eso"

"Mírame" Apartó bruscamente a Ben de un empujón pero él enseguida volvió a estar a su lado.

"Mal, aún no tienes permiso para abandonar la Isla. Tienes que quedarte aquí"

"¿Es una jodida broma?" Preguntó Mal incrédula "Alguien le contó a Uma y su gente donde me encontraba, por poco me matan y Carlos ha acabado gravemente herido ¿De verdad esperas que me siga quedando aquí después de todo eso?"

"Lo siento, pero tienes que hacerlo. Dejaré guardias armados para que te protejan" Ben se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído "Estamos apunto de aclarar esto por completo. Unas horas más y el juez revocará tu orden de detención y serás libre de volver. Por favor, no hagas nada ahora que pueda complicarlo"

"Yo voy a ir con Carlos. Me aseguraré de que esté bien" Le prometió Jay.

"¡Tenemos que irnos ya!" Gritó el guardia "Cuanto más tardemos en llegar al hospital peores son sus posibilidades"

"Ve" Le dijo Mal a Jay "Tú también, Ben. Eres el Príncipe Heredero. Es demasiado peligroso que te quedes"

Ben dudó "No quiero dejarte sola"

"No estará sola, yo me quedo con ella" Dijo Evie. Levantó la mano antes de que Mal pudiese protestar "Ni siquiera pienses en intentar convencerme de lo contrario"

"Está bien. Contactaré con vosotras cuando sepamos algo"

Ben dio la orden al resto de hombres de que vigilasen a los piratas y él y Jay fueron al coche donde habían metido a Carlos.

Evie abrazó a Mal mientras las dos chicas veían como el coche se iba "No te preocupes. Carlos es más fuerte de lo que parece, saldrá de esta"

Mal fulminó al grupo de piratas con la mirada "Más les vale"

Mal y Evie regresaron a la cabaña, acompañadas de tres guardias. No estaban seguras de que iba a pasar con el grupo de Uma, pero les habían asegurado que no volverían a dar problemas.

"Vaya, es más bonito de lo que me esperaba" Comentó Evie cuando estuvieron dentro de la cabaña "Fue Carlos quien lo encontró. Por lo visto, antes de que la Isla se convirtiese en una cárcel, esto era una casa de vacaciones..." Evie se calló de golpe ante la mirada de Mal "Supongo que no importa"

Mal se sentó bruscamente, llevandosé ambas manos a la cara.

Evie se acercó a ella con cautela "¿Estás bien?"

"No dejo de ver su cara" Susurró Mal "Me da miedo pensar que esa podría ser la ultima imagen que tenga de él. Debería haber hecho más para evitarlo. Era a mí a quien querían, no a Carlos"

"Basta. Ambas sabemos que pensar en ello no servirá de nada" La interrumpió Evie firmemente "Igual deberías intentar dormir un poco"

Mal negó con la cabeza "No tengo sueño. Y, honestamente, dudo que pudiese dormir aunque quisiera"

"Como quieras. Voy a prepararme un té ¿Quieres uno?"

Mal no respondió y, con un suspiro, Evie fue a la cocina.

Después de preparar el té Evie metió un somnífero en la taza de Mal y se la entregó.

"Toma, estás muy tensa. Si no quieres dormir al menos esto te ayudará a calmarte un poco"

Mal parecía querer rechazarlo, pero al final cogió la taza y bebió un sorbo.

"Imagino que debes odiarme. Carlos es tu mejor amigo, y está herido por mi culpa"

"Mal, no te odio. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a Carlos. Y sé que él tampoco te culpará"

Mal solo asintió y se terminó el té en silencio. Al cabo de pocos minutos empezó a sentirse muy cansada, y frunció el ceño.

"Has puesto algo en ese té ¿verdad?"

Evie sonrió con disculpa "Lo siento, pero era lo único que se me ocurría. Necesitas dormir un poco"

"Cuando me despierte tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre esto, pero ahora mismo necesito que me ayudes a llegar a la cama"

Evie ayudó a Mal a llegar a la habitación y la acostó en la cama. Esperaba que una o dos horas de sueño ayudasen a su amiga a calmar sus nervios y, con suerte, cuando se despertase ya habría noticias de Carlos.

"Evie" Mal apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos "Si Carlos muere, no me importa lo que pueda pasarme, voy a matar a Uma"

"Lo sé" Evie le apretó la mano con fuerza "Y yo voy a ayudarte"

* * *

Evie realmente no había tenido en cuenta lo aburrido que sería estar ahí. Con Mal durmiendo los únicos con los que podía hablar eran los guardias que había dejado Ben, y esos no parecían estar muy dispuestos a ello precisamente.

Además la preocupación por Carlos la estaba consumiendo. Aún no se había recuperado del choque de ver a Carlos ensangrentado, tirado en el suelo, con Mal llorando encima suyo. Se repetía a si misma una y otra vez que Carlos era fuerte y en Auradon había los mejores médicos del mundo pero eso no lograba calmarla.

Con un suspiro cogió uno de los libros que había en la estantería y fue a la mesa para empezar a leer cuando notó una hoja de papel en el suelo.

Más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa la recogió, y se sorprendió al reconocer la letra de Carlos. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y shock, a medida que iba leyendo, y se llevó una mano a la boca, incapaz de creer lo que estaba leyendo.

"No puede ser" Susurró en total estupor.

"¿El que no puede ser?" Preguntó Mal, detrás suyo.

Evie soltó un chillido y se dio la vuelta, escondiendo las manos detrás de su espalda para que Mal no viese el papel "M-Mal. No esperaba que te despertases tan pronto"

Mal la miró con sospecha "¿Que estás escondiendo?"

Evie soltó una risa nerviosa "¿Esconder? No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando"

"Estabas mirando algo, y ahora escondes tus manos detrás de tu espalda ¿te crees que soy idiota?"

"Ughhhh…" Viéndose descubierta, Evie decidió cambiar de estrategia "Vale, estoy escondiendo algo pero créeme, no quieres saber de que se trata"

"Evie" La presionó Mal, alzando una mano.

"Mal, por favor, confía en mí. Ahora mismo esto te hará más mal que bien" Insistió Evie, pero Mal mantuvo su mano alzada. Sabiendo que su amiga tenía más fuerza de voluntad que ella, Evie soltó un suspiro y le entregó el papel "Por favor, intenta tomártelo con calma"

Mal lo cogió, reconociéndolo como el papel en el que Carlos estaba escribiendo antes de que llegasen Uma y su tripulación. **(Por algún motivo el editor de documentos de Fanfiction no me permite poner frases tachadas así que cuando leais palabras subrayadas os imaginais que son eso) **

_Querida Mal_

_Mal te escribo esto para decirte que _

_Honestamente no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. No espero que leas nunca esto. Si te soy sincero lo estoy escribiendo para mí mismo, no para ti. Estoy seguro de que si lo supieses me dirías que deje de ser un cobarde y te lo diga a la cara pero no puedo hacerlo, porque sé que eso arruinaría nuestra amistad y no quiero perderte. _

_Recientemente he empezado a sentir una gran confusión cuando estoy cerca de ti. Al principio pensaba que estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarte, que tenía miedo de no volverte a ver, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que es mucho más que eso. Me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti. Y creo que lo estoy desde hace bastante tiempo, seguramente desde antes de que nos fuésemos a Auradon. Supongo que ni siquiera era consciente de ello porque por aquel entonces pensaba que una chica fuerte valiente y hermosa como tú nunca se fijaría en un canijo blandengue con miedo a los perros como yo, y luego empezaste a salir con Ben así que yo quedaba totalmente fuera de escena. _

_Imagino que por eso nunca he llegado a pedirle una cita a Jane, porque en algún lugar dentro de mí sabía que en realidad eras tú a la que amaba. No te preocupes, aunque ahora sea consciente de mis propios sentimientos, no pienso hacer nada. Ben es mi amigo y no voy a traicionarle intentando quitarle la novia. Y sé que eres feliz con él, aunque últimamente hayáis tenido algunos problemas, no hay duda de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. No pienso entrometerme en lo que tenéis, ninguno de los dos se lo merece... _

Mal leyó las palabras varias veces, intentando comprender su significado.

Carlos estaba enamorado de ella. Carlos, su amigo, el que ahora mismo podía estar al borde de la muerte, estaba enamorado de ella.

Ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre la carta.

Rápidamente dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se pasó una mano por la cara, respirando pesadamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Evie con preocupación.

"¡No, joder, no estoy bien!" Finalmente Mal se rompió "Él me ama Evie. Carlos está enamorado de mí. Por eso vino aquí. Por eso Uma casi lo mata. Por eso podría estar muriéndose mientras hablamos. ¡Y es todo culpa mía!"

Con ese ultimo grito Mal perdió el control de sus acciones y empezó a llorar con fuerza.

Evie la abrazó y le acarició el pelo, intentando calmarla "Shhh, shhh. Está bien Mal, no pasa nada"

"No está bien, Evie, nada está bien. ¿Que se supone que debo hacer yo ahora?"

"¿Te refieres a en general o solo con Carlos?"

"Con Carlos. Dios ni siquiera sabemos si logrará salir de esta ¿Que pasa si muere y tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida sabiendo que él me amaba y eso lo llevó a la muerte?"

"No hables así. Carlos se va a recuperar y desde luego lo que él sienta por ti no ha tenido nada que ver con lo que ha pasado. Lo que de verdad importa ahora es ¿Que sientes tu por él?"

Mal la miró incrédula "¿Que esperas que responda a eso? Evie ahora me siento tan confundida que no puedo pensar con claridad. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en Carlos de esa forma y después de la montaña rusa emocional que he pasado hoy, no tengo fuerzas para empezar a hacerlo ahora"

"De acuerdo. Eso suena justo. Pero sabes que en algún momento tendrás que hablar con Carlos sobre esto ¿verdad?"

_Si no muere_

Ninguna de las dos lo dijo, pero ambas lo estaban pensando.

"¿Mal, Evie, estáis ahí?" La voz de Ben llegó desde el walkie.

Evie fue rápidamente a responder "Te oimos Ben ¿Alguna novedad sobre Carlos?"

"Está en el quirófano. No nos dirán nada hasta que no acaben. Pero tengo buenas noticias en el otro frente. El juez ha revocado la orden. Mal puede regresar a Auradon"

* * *

No hacía ni un día que había regresado a Auradon y Mal ya estaba empezando a desear haberse quedado en la Isla.

Si pensaba que antes la prensa no la dejaba en paz, por ser la novia de Ben, ahora era una autentica pesadilla.

Un enorme ejercito de periodistas la había estado esperando, cuando regresó a la escuela, y la habían acribillado con toda clase de preguntas. Especialmente sobre su relación con Carlos.

Si Ben y Evie no hubiesen estado ahí para calmarla probablemente habría atacado a los periodistas en ese preciso instante.

Lo curioso era que la mayoría, por no decir casi todos, trabajaban para medios que no habían tenido reparos en afirmar que era culpable, y demasiada peligrosa para permanecer en Auradon. Y no parecía que nadie fuese a disculparse con ella, pese a que se había demostrado que la habían acusado basándose únicamente en pruebas manipuladas.

Después de demostrar que el vídeo de seguridad había sido manipulado, la policía arrestó al director del museo. No había sido necesaria mucha presión para lograr que confesase pero, por desgracia, no era mucho lo que sabía. Si bien admitia que alguien se había puesto en contacto con él y le había ofrecido una gran cantidad de dinero para que colocase el vídeo falso, y desactivase el resto de cámaras, también afirmaba que no tenía ni idea de quien había sido, ya que todo contacto había ocurrido a través de teléfono o por correo electrónico.

La policía había intentado rastrear ambos medios, pero la cuenta de correo había sido eliminada y el numero era de un mobil de pre-pago imposible de rastrear.

Aún seguían investigando, y Ben aseguraba que tarde o temprano encontrarían alguna pista pero Mal, Evie y Jay no compartían ni de lejos su optimismo.

La única noticia realmente buena era que Carlos había superado con éxito la operación y los médicos eran muy optimistas sobre sus posibilidades de recuperarse.

Les habían dicho que ya podían ir a visitarlo, si bien era muy poco probable que estuviese consciente, y allí era donde se dirigían.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, había una aglomeración de periodistas esperándoles en la puerta del hospital.

Al verlos Mal se puso furiosa y sus ojos se volvieron de color verde.

"Mal, cálmate. Tu solo ignóralos. Pasa de largo sin mirarlos y no respondas a ninguna de sus preguntas" Dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

Mal asintió, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa. Pese a que aún no se lo había dicho a nadie, había decidido que iba a romper con Ben.

Se sentía fatal por ello porque sabía que él la amaba y había trabajado muchísimo para demostrar que ella era inocente, pero no podía seguir con eso, especialmente después de todo lo que había pasado la ultima semana. No podía seguir fingiendo que era la perfecta princesa de color rosa que Ben necesitaba que fuese.

Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Evie porque seguramente asumiría que su decisión estaba influenciada por los posibles sentimientos que pudiese tener por Carlos.

Honestamente ni siquiera podía afirmar con total seguridad que ese no era el caso.

Lograron llegar a la recepción del hospital tras superar la barrera de periodistas. Afortunadamente la prensa tenía prohibido acceder al edificio porque de lo contrario Mal estaba segura de que habría perdido la cabeza.

Ben fue a hablar con la recepcionista y le dijo que estaban ahí para visitar a Carlos DeVil.

Jay Evie y Mal rodaron los ojos ante la excesiva amabilidad de Ben. Como Príncipe podía pasearse tranquilamente por el hospital sin que nadie se atreviese a impedírselo pero, claro, ese no era su estilo.

En recepción les dijeron que solo podían visitar a Carlos en grupos de dos como máximo, ordenes estrictas de los médicos. Tras una breve conversación decidieron que Mal y Evie fuesen primero, y los chicos irían después.

Evie estaba realmente emocionada de volver a ver a Carlos, Mal sin embargo notaba como, a cada paso que daba, su ansiedad iba en aumento.

La puerta de la habitación de Carlos estaba medio abierta y pudieron ver el interior antes de entrar. Carlos estaba dormido, con una expresión plácida en su rostro. Varias maquinas estaban conectadas a su cuerpo, para medir sus pulsaciones, su tensión y tenía una vía intravenosa para administrarle los antibióticos y el suero.

Realmente no había nada dramático en esa imagen. No era como si Carlos estuviese conectado a un respirador artificial para mantenerse con vida, ni nada de eso, sin embargo al verlo Mal se detuvo en seco y empezó a respirar pesadamente.

"No puedo hacer esto" Susurró para si misma, y retrocedió por el pasadillo por el que había venido, ante la mirada sorprendida de Evie.

"Mal" Evie aceleró el paso para mantener el ritmo de su amiga "¿Mal que estás haciendo?"

Mal se giró bruscamente "No puedo entrar ahí. No puedo verlo en estas circunstancias. No puedo Evie"

Evie frunció el ceño "Entiendo que no te resulte fácil, pero..."

"¡Pero nada!" La interrumpió Mal, y luego bajó la voz ante las miradas que recibió "Por favor Evie, no me obligues a entrar. Necesito aclarar lo que siento por Carlos antes de volver a verlo. Necesito unos días, eso es lo único que te pido"

Claramente Evie no estaba conforme, pero asintió de todos modos "De acuerdo. Si crees que esto es lo mejor para ti, y para Carlos, entonces lo respeto"

Mal escaneó el pasillo hasta encontrar las escaleras de emergencia "¿Puedes decirle a Ben que la limusina me espere en la parte de atrás del Hospital? No quiero volver a pasar por medio de los periodistas"

El ceño de Evie se intensificó, pero volvió a asentir. Mal se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras porque no quería seguir enfrentando la mirada acusadora de su amiga.

Aunque de todas formas sabía perfectamente lo que Evie estaba pensando. Y lo sabía porque ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

_Cobarde_

* * *

Mal llamó a la puerta del despacho de Ben en el palacio real. Esperaba que no estuviese reunido con nadie. Se había colado en el palacio sin que nadie la viese, y tampoco había avisado a Ben de que venía.

Hablando de eso, tal vez debería comentarles al Rey Adan y la Reina Bella los más que evidentes fallos de seguridad que tenían en el palacio. Le había resultado incluso demasiado fácil colarse.

"Adelante" Llegó la voz de Ben desde dentro.

Armándose de valor, Mal abrió la puerta "Hola"

"Mal" Ben la miró sorprendido "Que sorpresa. No te esperaba"

"He venido sin avisar, y me he colado sin que nadie me viese" Admitió Mal "Por cierto, igual queras considerar aumentar un poco la seguridad"

Ben se río "Lo tendré en cuenta. Me alegra que hayas venido, sin embargo, porque hay algo importante que tenía que comentarte"

Mal levantó una mano para detenerle "Creo que será mejor si me dejas hablar a mí primero. Yo también tengo algo que decirte, y me temo que no te va a gustar"

"¿Sucede algo malo?" Preguntó Ben.

"Me temo que si" Mal se frotó las manos con nerviosismo "No puedo seguir con esto, Ben"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A nosotros"

Ben la miró sorprendido "¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?"

"Si. Lo siento mucho, se que me amas, y yo también te amo, pero no puedo seguir así. Me he pasado los últimos meses fingiendo ser algo que no soy porque eso era lo que necesitabas, y ya no puedo soportarlo. Especialmente después de lo que pasó"

Ben parecía luchar por encontrar una replica "Se que no te gusta nada tratar con los periodistas, pero..."

"No se trata solo de la prensa, se trata de que no funcionamos. Las ultimas semanas hemos pasado más tiempo discutiendo que hablando entre nosotros. ¿De verdad crees que es así como debería comportarse una pareja enamorada?"

"No" Admitió Ben "Tienes razón. Y tienes razón al decir que he estado intentando cambiarte. Lo siento, nunca debería haber permitido que las presiones externas afectasen a lo que siento por ti"

"Yo también lo siento. Créeme cuando te digo que no quiero hacerte daño"

Ben suspiró "Si no eres feliz entonces no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo. Eres más que libre de tomar tus propias decisiones. Lo que de verdad lamento es no haber podido ser un mejor novio para ti"

"Si sirve de algo, has sido con diferencia el mejor novio que he tenido" Sonrió Mal "Y se que igual es pedirte demasiado, pero significaría mucho para mí que pudiésemos seguir siendo amigos, a pesar de todo"

"A mí también me gustaría conservarte como amiga" Ben titubeó un segundo "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta que seguramente no te va a gustar?"

"Teniendo en cuenta lo bien que te estás tomando todo esto, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras"

"Soy consciente de que puede sonar como que estoy celoso pero ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Carlos?"

Mal se tensó visiblemente "¿Por que preguntas eso?"

"Los periodistas no han parado de hacerme preguntas al respecto" Dijo Ben "Han empezado a surgir rumores, sobretodo porque pasasteis casi un día entero, los dos solos, en la Isla y Carlos literalmente tomó una puñalada por ti"

Mal apretó los dientes con furia, antes de calmarse y soltar un suspiro cansado "No se lo que siento por Carlos. Pero no pasó nada entre nosotros. Ya le conoces, te considera uno de sus mejores amigos, nunca habría hecho nada sabiendo que yo era tu novia"

Ben asintió lentamente "Lo se. Lo único que quería decir es que, por mucho que no me sienta muy cómodo con ello, si crees que Carlos de verdad puede hacerte feliz, entonces ve a por ello"

"¿Has dicho que también querías hablar conmigo sobre algo?" Preguntó Mal para cambiar de tema.

Hablar sobre sus sentimientos por Carlos con Ben era sencillamente demasiado raro, y no estaba dispuesta a ir por ese camino.

"Ah si" Ben rebuscó en su escritorio y sacó un sobre "Como fuiste injustamente acusada y pasaste un tiempo en la cárcel, por no hablar del peligro que corriste, la ley exige que te entreguemos una compensación económica"

Mal entrecerró los ojos "No quiero dinero Ben, lo que quiero es que las personas que incriminaron paguen por ello"

"Y lo harán, confía en mí" Aseguró Ben, si bien hasta él empezaba a dudar de que eso fuese cierto.

Mal cogió el sobre a regañadientes "Acabo de romper contigo y tu me das un cheque ¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que se ve esto?"

Ben esbozó una media sonrisa "Si no lo quieres puedes romperlo sin más. Soy consciente de que ninguna cantidad de dinero compensará lo que has pasado, pero realmente creo que este dinero te podría ser de gran ayuda para planificar tu futuro"

Mal abrió el sobre y, a pesar de lo que acababa de decir, sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver la cantidad del cheque "Wow... Eso son muchos ceros"

"Entonces ¿Tengo tu permiso para ingresar el dinero en una cuenta a tu nombre?"

Por un momento Mal se planteó rechazarlo de todas formas, pero luego pensó en sus amigos; Evie podría usar la ayuda económica para mejorar su negocio de ropa, Jay seguramente tendría un infarto si se enteraba de que había rechazado semejante cantidad, y Carlos... Honestamente no estaba segura de lo que Carlos quería hacer, cuando acabasen la escuela pero sin duda sería de gran utilidad tener algo de dinero ahorrado.

"Está bien, pero quiero que lo pongas en una cuenta conjunta a la que también puedan acceder Carlos, Evie y Jay"

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Mal rompió con Ben. Ambos habían acordado esperar a que las cosas se calmasen un poco, antes de anunciarlo de forma oficial, ya que decirlo ahora solo provocaría que la prensa se les volviese a lanzar encima, y seguían manteniendo una actitud cortes y amigable cuando estaban juntos de modo que, por el momento, nadie sospechaba nada.

Mal entró en la aula donde hacían la clase de historia y se sorprendió al encontrarse prácticamente a todos sus compañeros formando un circulo alrededor de Evie y Jay.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Mal, confundida.

"¡Mal, llegas justo a tiempo!" Exclamó Jane alegremente "Evie ha sugerido que podríamos organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para Carlos y ahora estábamos discutiendo los detalles"

Mal sintió como si hubiese tragado una tonelada de plomo "¿Fiesta de bienvenida?"

"Claro. Mañana le dan el alta y puede regresar a la escuela ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Doug.

Todos la miraron extrañados, preguntándose como era posible que una de las mejores amigas de Carlos hubiese olvidado eso.

Mal tragó saliva y miró a Evie furiosa, preguntándose porque su amiga no se lo había contado, pero la princesa peliazul le devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad. Prácticamente podía oír su voz en su cabeza.

_¿Querías saberlo? Haber ido a visitarlo alguna vez _

Una oleada de vergüenza sustituyo la ira, y apartó la mirada de los ojos acusadores de Evie.

No estaba nada orgullosa de ello, pero en los diecisiete días que Carlos estuvo en el hospital no había ido a visitarlo ni una sola vez. Cada vez que alguien se lo proponía, ella encontraba alguna excusa para escabullirse. Se prometía a si misma que lo iría a visitar en algún momento pero nunca se atrevía a dar el paso. Sabía que Jay estaba empezando a sospechar que algo no iba bien, y Evie ya no se tragaba sus excusas, si bien aun no había dicho nada al respecto.

Bueno pues ahora no tenía más remedio que ver a Carlos, estuviese preparada para ello o no. Le sería imposible evitarlo por completo en la escuela, por mucho que lo intentase.

"En cualquier caso" Siguió Lonnie "Jane va a convencer a su madre para que nos deje usar el gimnasio. Pensábamos decorarlo, y servir algo de comida y bebida. También estábamos hablando sobre que podríamos comprarle, como regalo..."

"Si, si, tengo una vaga idea de como funcionan las fiestas. Puedo imaginarme el resto" La interrumpió Mal, y fue a sentarse lo más alejada posible de ellos.

Jay la miró con incredulidad "¿Acaso no vas a participar en esto?"

"¿Para que? Vosotros parecéis tenerlo más que controlado" Replicó Mal fríamente.

Estaba siendo infantil, y lo sabía. En realidad con la que estaba enfadada era consigo misma, pero resultaba mucho más sencillo enfocar esa ira en sus compañeros.

Audrey soltó un bufido de burla "Pues menuda amiga eres. Pensaba que igual serías más cooperativa, teniendo en cuenta que Carlos fue herido básicamente por tu culpa"

Mal se levantó, furiosa, sus ojos brillando de un verde intenso "¡Soy perfectamente consciente de eso. No necesito que tú me lo recuerdes!"

La ira de Mal provocó una onda de energía mágica que volcó todas las mesas y sillas que había a su alrededor y provocó que la mayoría de sus compañeros retrocediesen asustados.

No queriendo enfrentarse a sus miradas de miedo, ni a la sensación de arrepentimiento que empezaba a aflorar en su pecho, Mal agarró su mochila y salio del aula.

Sin embargo no pudo recorrer mucha distancia antes de que alguien la agarrase del coso y le diese la vuelta bruscamente.

"¿Se puede saber que mierdas pasa contigo?" Preguntó Evie, mirándola con fuego en sus ojos.

Mal no pudo evitar alzar las cejas sorprendida por el vocabulario de Evie, ya que su amiga siempre evitaba usar expresiones tan vulgares.

"¿Te estás poniendo del lado de Audrey?" Preguntó Mal incrédula.

"No estoy del lado de Audrey, pero definitivamente tampoco estoy del tuyo. No después de ver como estás afrontando todo el asunto de Carlos"

Mal cruzó los brazos a la defensiva "Te dije que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar lo que siento por él. Y tú me dijiste que lo respetabas ¿Por que de repente has cambiado de opinión?"

"¡Porque le estás haciendo daño!" Gritó Evie.

Esa declaración dejó a Mal aturdida, como si alguien acabase darle un puñetazo "Yo-Yo no quiero hacerle daño"

"¿Crees que eso importa? ¿Crees que para Carlos supone ninguna diferencia? ¿Sabes qué es lo único por lo que Carlos me ha preguntado cada vez que he ido a verle? ¡Por ti! Me pregunta donde estás, como estás, si ha hecho algo para molestarte..."

"¿Por que piensa que ha hecho algo para molestarme?"

"No lo se ¿Igual porque, de todas las personas que conocemos, tú eres la única que no ha ido a visitarlo ni una sola vez?" Dijo Evie exasperada "Hasta Audrey fue un día a verlo. _Audrey._ ¿Como crees que se siente Carlos ahora mismo? Se despierta en el hospital y sin motivo aparente tú empiezas a evitarlo como si estuviese maldito"

"Sabes que ese no es el caso" Protestó Mal débilmente "Lo que pasa es que aún no estoy segura de lo que siento por Carlos"

"¿Y que has hecho para aclararte? Porque tal como veo te estás limitando a huir de tus sentimientos en lugar de afrontarlos" Evie suspiró y suavizó su expresión "Mira, si lo que pasa es que quieres seguir con Ben y te da miedo romperle el corazón a Carlos, lo entiendo, pero..."

"Ben y yo hemos roto" Susurró Mal "Bueno en realidad yo rompí con él"

Evie la miró con la boca abierta "¿Disculpa?"

"Rompí con él hace trece días. Decidimos mantenerlo en secreto para evitar que la prensa se nos lanzase encima"

"Está bien. Déjame ver si lo he entendido bien. Rompiste con Ben pero sigues evitando a Carlos a toda costa. ¿Tu plan es quedarte sola para el resto de tu vida o que demonios te pasa?"

"Si. No. No lo se. Evie, yo... No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo" Confesó Mal.

"De acuerdo. Déjame hacerte solo una pregunta. Y quiero que respondas lo primero que te venga a la mente, sin pensar demasiado en ello. ¿Como te sentiste cuando pensaste que Uma había matado a Carlos?"

"Me sentí rota" Respondió Mal de inmediato, sorprendiéndose incluso a si misma "Como si lo hubiese perdido todo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en matar a Uma, aparte de eso ya no me importaba en absoluto lo que pudiese pasarme"

Nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran esas palabras. Sintió como se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

"Wow. Admito que no me esperaba una respuesta tan pasional" Evie frunció el ceño con preocupación "Mal, lo que me acabas de describir son sentimientos muy profundos. No puedes simplemente ignorarlos"

"No pienso hacerlo" Mal miró a su amiga intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos "Evie, creo que estoy enamorada de Carlos"

Evie la miró con total asombro durante un segundo antes de echarse a reir. Mal pronto se le unió y ambas se abrazaron.

"¿En serio Mal? Quiero decir, me alegra que al fin lo admitas, llevaba un tiempo sospechándolo, pero de haber sabido que iba a ser tan fácil te habría presionado sobre el tema antes"

"Igual deberías haberlo hecho" Mal abrió los ojos con horror al darse cuenta de algo "Ay dios Evie ¿Que voy a hacer? He estado ignorando por completo a Carlos cuando más me necesitaba. Seguramente debe odiarme"

"Mal Carlos no te odia, te ama" Le recordó Evie "Solo tienes que explicarle lo que ha pasado. Estoy segura de que lo entenderá, a fin de cuentas parece que él también tuvo problemas para aceptar lo que sentía por ti"

"Pero no puedo simplemente ir ahora a soltarle todo esto al hospital. Y mañana estáis montando esa fiesta, tampoco quiero hacerlo con tanta gente delante"

"La fiesta no será hasta la tarde, y Carlos regresará al mediodía. Solo tienes que encontrar un momento para estar a solas con él"

* * *

Lograr un momento a solas con Carlos acabó siendo bastante más fácil de lo que Evie o Mal habían previsto. Evie había tenido la idea de pedirle a Mal que distrajese a Carlos mientras ellos preparaban el gimnasio para la fiesta, pero eso no fue necesario porque Carlos fue de inmediato a jugar con Chico cuando tuvo un momento libre.

Mal había intentado mantenerse alejada de él desde que había llegado, ya que quería que su primera conversación fuese con los dos a solas. Pese a eso había podido sentir la mirada de Carlos fija en ella varias veces, y había necesitado todo su autocontrol para no correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

En esos momentos estaba parada a unos diez metros de él, viendo como tiraba una pelota para que Chico fuese a buscarla. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

Cuando Carlos tiró la pelota especialmente fuerte, Mal salió de entre los arboles y se acercó a él.

"Carlos"

Ante su llamada Carlos se tensó visiblemente y se dio la vuelta "Mal"

Mal se frotó las manos con nerviosismo "Me alegro de verte ¿Como estás?"

"Bien" Respondió Carlos tras estudiarla con cautela varios segundos "La herida se está curando bien y en principio no debería darme ningún problema"

Mal asintió lentamente "Bien. Eso está... Bien"

Más silencio incomodo. Carlos podía ver que Mal luchaba por intentar encontrar las palabras.

"Oye Mal..."

"¿Me odias?" Lo interrumpió ella.

"¿Que?"

"Si me odias. Por no haberte ido a ver ni una sola vez. Por no estar cuando me necesitabas, como tú lo estuviste para mí. Si me odias necesito saberlo ahora"

Carlos la miró con tristeza "No te odio. Tan solo quiero saber que he hecho para que te alejes de ese modo de mí"

"No hiciste nada. Bueno, técnicamente si lo hiciste, pero la forma en que yo he reaccionado ha sido exagerada, y lo siento muchísimo"

"¿Al menos puedes decirme de que se trata?"

Mal se mordió el labio. Era ahora o nunca.

"Después de que te llevasen al hospital Evie y yo regresamos a la cabaña y allí encontré un papel. Un papel en el que habías escrito lo que sentías por mí"

Carlos palideció de forma notable y abrió muchísimo los ojos. Parecía un ciervo acorralado.

"Oh" Tragó saliva varias veces para recuperar el habla "Eso-Eso explica bastantes cosas"

"Lo siento mucho. No pretendía tomármelo de esa forma, pero estaba muy confundida y tenía miedo porque no sabía como reaccionaría al volver a verte. Por eso me he mantenido alejada de ti"

"Si, lo entiendo" Carlos se pasó una mano por el pelo "Mal, te juro que no escribí eso para que tú lo encontrases. En realidad pretendía quemarlo, pero entonces apareció Uma y... Bueno, ya sabes"

"¿Así que no pensabas decirme nunca que estas enamorado de mí?"

"No lo se. No puedo asegurar que nunca lo hubiese hecho en el futuro, pero desde luego no pensaba contártelo ahora. Estás con Ben, y bastantes problemas tienes ya como para encima añadirme a mí a la mezcla. Y valoro tu amistad por encima de cualquier cosa. No quería arruinar eso"

Mal le sonrió con cariño "Tienes razón, no estaba preparada para esto. Honestamente nunca imaginé que pudieses verme de esta forma. Me cogió desprevenida"

"No quiero que las cosas sean incomodas entre nosotros" Aseguró Carlos con un leve tinte de desesperación en su voz "Fingiré que nada de esto ha sucedido. Demonios hasta me tomaré una poción del olvido, si crees que es lo mejor"

"¿Que pasa si no quiero que lo olvides?" Susurró Mal.

Carlos creyó haber oído mal "¿Como dices?"

"¿Que pasa si no quiero que lo olvides?" Repitió ella con más confianza "¿Que pasa si yo tampoco quiero olvidarlo? He tenido bastante tiempo para pensar. En ti. En mí. En nosotros. Me ha costado un poco, pero me he dado cuenta de algo; Cuando pensé que Uma te había matado fue, con diferencia el peor momento de mí vida. Y se que si de verdad hubieses muerto no habría podido seguir adelante. No quiero vivir sin ti. No puedo. Te necesito Carlos. Más de lo creía posible. Más de lo que nunca he necesitado a nadie" Se río con nerviosismo "Dios, mírame, estoy divagando. Y yo nunca divago. Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que creo que yo también te amo"

Carlos la miró sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Había aceptado que no tenía ninguna posibilidad real de estar con Mal, que ella nunca podría verlo de esa forma. Y ahora ella le decía que también lo amaba. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

"¿Pero que pasa con Ben?" Logró tartamudear al final.

"Rompí con Ben hace dos semanas" Mal se acercó a él y puso sus manos en su cintura "¿Que otra cosa iba a hacer si estoy enamorada de otro?"

Mal observó a Carlos, expectante por su reacción. Acababa de entregarle su corazón en bandeja, si él quería podía estrujarlo, hacerlo picadillo y dejarla destrozada.

"Tengo una teoría" Dijo Carlos "Algo salió mal en la operación, estoy en coma y todo esto es producto de mi imaginación"

Mal no pudo evitar reírse "¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?"

"Oye, es una teoría muy plausible" Se defendió Carlos "Y hay muchos hechos que la respaldan. Sin ir más lejos Audrey fue a visitarme al hospital y me dijo que esperaba que me recuperase pronto porque la escuela no era lo mismo sin mí"

Mal soltó una sonora carcajada "Dios mio. Sin duda estamos dentro de tu mente. Algo como eso nunca podría suceder en el mundo real"

De repente Carlos la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

"Por otra parte" Susurró Carlos con la voz ronca "Si esto está pasando de verdad, sería una estupidez por mi parte no decirte que te amo y no hay nada que desee más ahora mismo que besarte"

Mal sonrió ampliamente "¿Piensas hacerlo de una vez o vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo?"

Carlos se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los de ella, besándola con fervor. Mal no esperaba que Carlos fuese tan agresivo, pero no se echo atrás y apoyó una mano contra su mejilla para atraerlo hacia ella, profundizando el beso.

Se separaron cuando la necesidad de oxigenó fue abrumadora, ambos respirando pesadamente.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Mal recuperando el aliento "¿Que opinas?"

"Si estoy en coma no quiero despertarme jamás" Respondió Carlos con total honestidad.

Mal se río y lo atrajo hacia ella para volver a besarlo.

A pocos metros, Chico observaba como se besaban, con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.

"¿Veis? Os dije que hacíais buena pareja"


End file.
